Have Faith
by neverchangemizanin
Summary: Being a pretty face with little wrestling ability, Kylie was starting to lose faith going into her second year of being a WWE Diva. She catches the eye of WWE Champion. If he believes in her, can she believe in herself? CM Punk/OC
1. Two Weeks

_Hey guys! Its been awile since I've done a story or even updated one I already have and I'm sorry. I've been kind of bussy with my own life out side of FanFiction and WWE. Well anyway, Ive decided to try and devote some time to fanfiction. Ive been kind of interested in doing an OC story because Ive seen alot of them. Go easy on me. this is my first OC story. I hope to get your thoughts on this, so I can continue. Love - A_

* * *

CM Punk finally decided to sit down after stretching for his long awaited match latter on. In the corner of the room a TV flashed back from a commercial break to show RAW. The Miz's music played through the TV and echoed beyond the locker room door as well.

Watching RAW on TV was allot different then living it every night.

The Miz emerged, his protoshay Alex Riley to his right, and a bubbly Kylie on his left. His eyes locked on her. As the bunch walked down the ramp, Kylie intertwined her arm with Miz's and smiled wide from cheek to cheek.

CM Punk sat back in his chair. At this point, Kylie was standing along with Miz on the apron. Miz snarreled at the diva as she almost forgot to hold down the ropes for him. CM Punk smirked to himself. He wanted to look away, but he didn't.

It was mid way through the match when Miz ran out of the ring. Alex standing on the other side was to far away and useless to him. The one time WWE champion quickly grabbed Kylie and used her as a human shield. His opponent, John Cena, quickly backing away. Once Cena was at a good enough distance and Kylie was useless, Miz pushed her to the side and sprang forward. The match went on for only about a minute longer before they were in the ring, Cena was distracted, and Miz took advantage to gain a win.

Watching still, CM Punk raised an eye brow. He was impressed. Kylie did her part, and did it well in the match.

His train of thought was interrupted by Kofi. "Hey I haven't seen you all night!" Kofi said, making his way over to the WWE champion himself. Still seated in the folding chair CM Punk took his eyes away from the TV and looked at Kofi. "yeah.. I took a bump at the house show, I've been trying to stretch it better." he chuckled. Kofi nodded. "They have you against Del Rio tonight?" he questioned. "Nope. Even better." CM Punk smirked. "Mark." Kofi laughed. "Good luck man." he offered him a hand. CM Punk shook his hand in respect. "I'm going to hit the showers, catch you latter." Kofi said, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

Bored in the locker room, Punk drifted out the door and into the cold hallway.

He didn't even half to look. He herd the booming echo of Mike "The Miz" Mizanins voice. He looked to his left. The Miz nudged Kylie and smiled. "You did good tonight.". "Thanks" she smiled back in a polite way. Miz then looked to his side. "You coming?" he nodded to Riley. "yeah." Alex said as they left Kylie alone in the hall and took a left down a different hall way. By the looks of it they were on there way to catering.

She was wearing a custom "I'm Awesome!" Miz T-shirt. It was cut open at the top in order to show cleavage and cut off at the bottom to shower her stomach. Tight jeans were being held up by a black belt. Her thick, dark brown, wavy hair, long enough to pass her boobs, settled over her shoulders.

Walking in direction of Punk, she smiled. "Good job out there tonight." Punk said as she approached. "thanks" she replied swiftly. He could see a sudden smile curve on her face. "How long before you get into the ring yourself?" He chuckled, asking as if it was a joke. "two weeks actually." Kylie said, her smile fading. The Chicago native was caught off guard. "Really?" he questioned. She nodded. "are you ready for that?" he said softly. The little brunette's smile fadded. "they've barely trained me. I've been sighed for a year now. I've had basic training sessions once every few weeks, but with this story line there expecting allot out of me." she hesitated. "I don't think anyone understand how much I want this or are even taking me seriously." she finished.  
Punk was taken back. He raised an eye brow. Hes had not even a hand full of conversations with the girl and she was spilling her feelings out right then and there. It didn't help he was one of the ones who judged her reasoning for being there when she was first signed.

"Kylie" he scratched his forehead looking for the right words. "Your a girl in a mans world." He paused. She then raised a brow at him. She didn't look pleased with what he was saying. "You just cant lose faith. Show aggression." he finally was able to say. Her eyes widen. She wasn't expecting him to finish that way. "well you have a match, and I need to get out o these clothes." she stepped back. "good luck. And thanks" she smiled just barely, but it was still a smile none the less. CM Punk watched as she walked away.


	2. Whats Next?

_I finsihed this quick because I've had this in my head all night. Your reviews really help. Tell me what you want to see next! Thanks! -A_

* * *

It seemed the week rolled along quickly, because it was now back to money. Kylie strolled out of the hotel bathroom letting out a yawn. "Are you ready Nikki?" Kylie said to a much more tired Nikki Bella. "we have all day, why do we have to go so early?" Nikki rose from the bed. "I want to get it out of the way" Kylie said quickly stumbling to the door. "So lets go."

Nikki Bella was the first person to give Kylie a chance. From day one, Nikki treated her like a sister. The first week of traveling with the WWE she felt most alone, but it seemed like Nikki did her best to make the new diva feel at home. It was easy to get along with Nikki, and talk to her. Kylie didn't know were she'd be with out her at this point. They traveled together, worked out together, and usually shared a hotel room together. They became best friends.

"I think this is the only hotel I've stayed in were the gym was within walking distance." Nikki said. Kylie ignored her and swung the heavy glass door open. Cold air hit them as they entered the gym. The gym was bare. There were only a few other people scattered around. Kylie followed Nikki. "Hey Phil" Nikki called with a wave of her hand. Kylie jumped.

Only a few feet away, Phil was standing over somebody as they lifted weights. He raised his hand, offering Nikki a half assed wave before she turned in the other direction and headed towards the treadmills. Before she even had time to think, CM Punk was heading in her direction. After her eyes checked out the strait edge superstar, they glanced at the man next to him. He appeared the same height as Phil, but his build was much bigger.

"Are you following me now?" CM Punk teased. Kylie offered him a smirk, narrowing her eye brows. "It doesn't help that there's like one gym in all of Tennessee." she said. Punk rolled his eyes and a silence fell between the three. "By the way, This is Colt Cabana. Colt, this is Kylie Peydon." Colt smiled and offered her a hand. Kylie took it softly. "He wrestles in the Indies." CM Punk added. "I know, I've herd of him." she smiled politely. "Its nice to meet you Kylie." Colt said charmingly. "You to." Kylie finished pulling away. "Im going to go find Nikki" she said before backing away. "See you latter." her pale lips curved up into a smile as she turned the other way, and headed into the direction of Nikki.

Phil stared. With no make up, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and nothing but some tight yoga pants and a sports bra, he couldn't deny how good she still looked. "I didn't know you two were friends?" Colt said, catching CM Punk's attention. He shrugged. "I've held like five conversations with her since she started working on RAW." he said turning away and headed back to the weight bench. "she's hot." Colt said, looking back at the brunette once again. Punk felt his face get hot. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was. Even without make up. He couldn't deny that. Hot wasn't even the best word to describe her, but then again he wasn't going to say anything. "focus!" He chuckled shoving Colt. Colt laughed and they both turned there attention back to the weights.

Later that night Kylie left the dressing room and set out to find Alex Riley. She found him right were he needed to be. The camera was already set up and Alex already looked over what he needed to say. "Ready?" he cheesed. Kylie nodded. The WWE camera man gave them the signal.

"Kylie, don't say that." Alex said. "I do everything I possibly can for him. He even used me as a human shield. I mean what more can I do? He's never happy." She stuttered and frowned. "You and I know Miz is under a lot of stress with Cena and" Kylie cut him off. "He's always stressed. And Im probably not helping. Im probably making things worse and" she continued to nervously ramble as she shed a fake tear. Just then Alex took her face softly in his hands, and abruptly pressed his lips against hers. They made out for less then a minute before the camera guy gave them there que. There scene was finished.

"So what's next?" Kylie questioned Alex, knowing her knew more then she did. "Mike will cut the promo with Cena tonight, Cena will show the clip we just shot, they'll announce you have a match teaming with Mike next week, and then next week Mike will leave you and I step in." He stopped. Kylie nodded nervously. "easy stuff." Alex assured. She nodded again.

They were nearly thirty minutes into RAW. CM Punk already opened, and was already sitting comfortably back stage. RAW was playing on the TV screen, and it seemed like he payed little attention to it until The Miz's music played. Cena was in the middle of cutting a Promo when The Miz, Riley, and Kylie all interrupted. "Really?" The Miz's voice echoed through the TV speakers.

The Miz was trying to play his tough guy role, but Cena kept shooting him down with jokes about his "romance" with Alex. CM Punk let out a few low laughs.

Kofi Kingston and Zack Ryder chuckled from the other side of the locker room. "They work well together" Kofi said referring to Mike and John. Punk nodded, his eyes still glued to the television.  
"You might be a little to worried about me Miz, you should be a little more worried about them." John said. The Miz turned and looked at Alex and Kylie who were standing side by side. Alex started to yell at Cena, wile Kylie stayed quite. John backed away and pointed to the screen. The clip of Alex and Kylie from earlier began to play.

Still watching, Punk felt himself tense up watching Alex kiss Kylie. He leaned back and stayed quite. It showed the mayhem in the ring once more before the TV cut to commercial. "I should get out there, my match is next" Ryder said breaking the silence. He left the room. "You ok?" Kofi said, still in the room. Punk broke his dead gaze. "yeah." he said.


	3. He believed

_I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. But please enjoy! Next chapter should be up sooner! _

_Love - A_

* * *

It was early in the morning and CM Punk was dressed down in a gray sweat shirt, his marvels super hero shirt hidden underneath. Sports radio played low throughout the car as he drove to the autograph signing that was scheduled. Barely paying attention to the radio, something caught his attention. Intrigued, he turned up the radio. "So you've been working with Kylie?" the interviewer asked. CM Punk took notice to the chuckle on the other end of the conversation. "Yeah. It's been interesting." Alex Riley's voice boomed through the car speakers. "Oh I'm sure." the interviewer laughed. "She's easy on the eyes." the sports interviewer continued. CM Punk smiled to himself. "Yeah, yeah." Alex's laugh faded. "She's a really great girl. I mean she's got the body and face any man could fantasize about, and the personality any man could fall in love with." Alex proclaimed. With the touch of a button Phil turned the radio off. He didn't care to hear anymore.

Kylie looked in the mirror. She knew she was needed out to the ring in less than 20 minutes. Her black wrestling boots were laced up, and merged with her knee pads. She was in simple orange spandex hot pants, with a matching belt through the loops. Orange spandex material made some sort of crop top that was cut open just over her chest exposing an orange sequined item resembling a bra. Though she wasn't too fond of the all-orange attire, it was bright a different, much like she was. She felt like she looked like a super hero. She moved her hair over her shoulders. It was curled and full of volume. She shook away her nerves. Nikki was no were around and she didn't have time to find her for some words of wisdom. She made her way to gorilla position.

Mike looked at her. "Ready?" he said. Kylie nervously nodded. Butterfly's fluttered in her stomach. It was just Kylie and Mike who were scheduled to take the stage. Miz's music hit, and he was ready to break through the curtains. Kylie followed.

"This is a mixed tag time match, set for one fall. Approaching the ring first, the team of The Miz and Kylie!" Justin Roberts voice, just barely over powering the music. They darted down the ramp and up the silver steps into the ring. Miz snarled at her, and Kylie coward like a puppy. They awaited their opponents. Daniel Bryan's music hit, and out came Eve and Daniel Bryan.

At first the thought of facing them didn't make sense to Kylie. Then she understood it. Eve needed a push farther in the direction of heel, and her beating on a defenseless Kylie defiantly put her over as a heel. Meanwhile The Miz and Alex Riley feud would kick off tonight, and Daniel would soon find a new feud it was an extra push for both guys.

Kylie swayed impatiently back and forth as Eve and Daniel entered the ring. She bit her lip nervously. Once every one was in there places, the reff motioned and the bell was rung. Kylie was standing on the apron, he hands gripping the ropes so tightly her knuckles turned white. Miz was already in control of the match. While Daniel was backed up in the corner, Miz ran at him but with one quick movement Daniel moved out of the way. He crawled to his left and tagged in Eve.

Kylie knew this was her time. As much as she wanted to show confidence and get excited she couldn't. She had to act scarred and unprepared. Her main job was to put over The Miz as a heel, and Alex as a face. She needed to do it, and she needed to do it well. She had to continue on with her weak little girl gimmick, and she did just that.

She waited for Eve to come to her. Refusing to get in the ring, Eve took it upon herself to use Kylie's thick brown hair to flip her over the rope and into the ring. Eve helped her to her feet, only to slam her back down.

Kylie was working the match for a good five minutes, taking a lot of bumps. The Miz was in the corner with his famous scowl, Looking pissed knowing that the match could end any minute with him taking the loss because of Kylie.

Lying on her back, Kylie managed to use her feet to kick Eve backwards. This gave her time to crawl on her hands and knees to the corner where Miz was standing waiting for a tag. As planned, once Kylie got close enough, Miz jumped down off the apron and started walking back stage. Kylie continued to struggle but within a second Alex Riley emerged from the back and tackled Miz. They began to battle ring side, while Kylie lay in the ring helplessly. Eve and Daniel knew that the match was over and there part was done, they backed off, trying not to draw attention. Escaping Alex, Miz hopped over the barricade and into the sea of fans. Alex smiled pleased with the pop from the fans. Taking his eyes off The Miz, he rushed to the aid of Kylie.

It was over. Everything went as planned, and Kylie was eager to return to the back.

Phil pulled his charcoal color shirt over his head. In his t-shirt, trunks, and wrestling boots, he pushed the locker room door open and entered the hallway. He noticed to his left, Kylie limping. Originally he was going to head to catering to hydrate before his match, but he had a gut feeling that almost took over his body. He turned left and headed in her direction. He jogged up behind her. She turned to face him.

Immediately he noticed newly formed bruises on her abdomen, and on the side of her face off to the side of her cheek bone. Her hair was messy and the sweat on her body glistened under the hallway lights.

"You did really good out there" he said. A smile came naturally. Kylie looked down "Thanks" she said breathing heavily. "I took way more bumps than I expected to take." She hesitated. "I saw that" Punk said abruptly. The Chicago native could feel a lump rise in his throat as he saw sadness in her eyes. "Keep your head up." He said lifting her chin softly. "You took those bumps like a champ." His lips curled into a smile, and must have been contagious because Kylie did the same. She moved her soft brown hair off her shoulder. "Thanks" she bit her lip nervously. "I better hit the showers." The diva said backing away from the superstar. He watched as she went.

CM Punk didn't know what it was about her. She wasn't the usually pretty face that walked into the business with no experience; she actually had it in her heart. He believed in her.


	4. You're something else

_I tried, so try to enjoy :)_

* * *

Kylie put her phone down and sighed. Another night alone, in another city. She looked over at the empty hotel bed. Neither Bella was there like they were supposed to be. It wasn't like them to not stay in a city they performed in. It wasn't like them to just leave Kylie without an explanation. Not just one but both girls had been acting weird for a week, putting her worries aside she knew fresh air would do her good.

Kylie smiled at the door man as he opened the door for her. The Florida air hit her hard. She shoved her hands in her pocket and looked down. The sidewalk glimmered, still damp from the late night rain. Miami was one of her favorite places to be for RAW. "Don't you think it's a little late to be out here alone?" The voice sent shock waves through her 5'7 frame. She turned swiftly to see CM Punk standing much closer to her then she thought. "No" she hesitated shyly. "I needed the fresh air." She continued. Punk looked her up and down. "Where are you planning on going?" the Chicago made punk followed in step. With her gaze locked on the wet side walk ahead she thought. "I didn't really have anywhere in mind." She blushed. "You can join" she said awkwardly. Punk smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I think I've talked to you more in the past three weeks, then I have in the two years you've been working on raw." Phil pointed out. "I think you were one of the few people who ignored me." She looked at him, her hair blown into her face by the Miami wind. He looked down at her. "Not intentionally."

Hearing her say that, made Phil feel like he was just punched in the gut. He could remember back in the first week Kylie debuted. The whispers going around in the locker room, the comments about her just being another pretty face WWE signed. He wanted nothing to do with that, up until now that is. Now he felt like he wasn't looking past her. When he looked at her he saw so much more than a pretty face.

They walked side by side on the busy streets of down town Miami, under the black night sky. "So after taking all those bumps, are you ready to get back in the ring?" Phil Brookes asked. Kylie didn't even take the time to think. "Of course" she beamed. Phil Brookes looked into her smile, and as if it was contagious, he smiled back. "You're something else." He mumbled followed by a chuckle. Kylie blushed and looked away.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kylie Peydon slammed her hand onto the alarm clock. Using the back of her hand, she rubbed her eyes. Slowly she moved the thick blankets off her little legs. Gaining balance walked away from the bed and hit the light switch. Light poured through the room and her eyes took a minute to adjust to it. She looked at the empty bed next to hers. Still no Bella's. She sighed.

She had a little less than an hour to pack up, get ready and leave the hotel for a little over five hour car ride from Miami, to Jacksonville. Needless to say, staying organized and keeping track of time wasn't her strong point.

Quickly, she picked a pair of jeans up off the floor and slid them onto her long legs. She slid a brown belt through the loops and buckled it. She pulled her sleep shirt over her head and replaced it with a white V-neck t-shirt that showed just enough cleavage. She pulled her wavy brown hair over her shoulders. She looked in the mirror. After whipping the sleep from her eyes, she decided she didn't need to put any make up on. She looked around the room and shoved any extra things of her into her suit case and then zipped it shut. She through her gym back over her shoulder, slid her feet into brown uggs with her jeans tucked in, and grabbed the handle of her suit case and pulled it out of the room.

When the elevator doors opened she quickly moved out into the main floor of the hotel. She noticed a few other superstars around, Like Zack Ryder signing an autograph, and Layla El at the front desk checking out. As she approached the corridors, she suddenly remembered her ride to Tampa was Nikki, who never bothered to show up to the hotel. The brunette sighed. She pulled out her phone, found Nikki's contact and called.

* * *

Just ahead of CM Punk, was the tall, thin brunette. He walked up behind her slowly, and the closer he could hear her conversation.

"We travel together to every show? How was I supposed to know it would be different this time?" She spoke innocently. Interested in what was going on, punk sat his luggage down and waited for her to notice him.

It took a minute but she did.

She turned around, with the phone still glued to her ear. He could tell she was a mess just by the look on her face. Struggling with her bags, she managed to put her finger up meaning "hold on for a minute." She nervously continued to talk on the phone. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Getting my own rental car is a long process!" She paused, and then continued. "Fine. Bye." Her eyes were now burning with tears. "Problem?" Punk asked simply.

Refusing to let tears fall, Kylie struggled. "Misunderstanding." She gripped her luggage tightly. He raised his eyebrows at her. "How can I help?" Punk said scratching his scalp. She felt a smile coming, but shyly she shrugged off his question. "You don't need to. Ill ride with someone, or call the rental place or.." she slowed herself down realizing CM Punk was picking up his luggage along with some of hers. "Come on." he said sighing and walking away.

She didn't stop and think. Kylie followed.

The valet already had Phil's car ready outside the building. Like a gentle men, she didn't even half to lift a finger. He stuffed the trunk with his luggage and put hers in the back seat. He moved swiftly to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She blushed. "you sure you don't mind?" she said. "We're going to the same place aren't we?" his soft pink lips curled up in the corner. She nodded and got in.


	5. This is Your Chance

_I know this is really short, but the next chapter will probably be up sooner!_

_Love - A_

* * *

"What was it like growing up near Chicago?" Kylie asked shyly settling in her seat. Punk glanced at the girl sitting in the passenger seat before looking back at the road ahead of him. "It was great." He smiled. She could see genuine happiness when she mentioned his home town. "There was always something to do." He continued. Kylie nodded her head, and looked out her window. "You don't seem much like a big city kind of guy." CM Punk smirked. "It was a great escape." Kylie looked at him. "From what?", she watched as Phil's smirk faded. He could feel her eyes burning into his skin. He looked at her, catching her deep gaze. For whatever reason he found comfort in the Divas light green eyes. "My dad."

At this point, Kylie knew she hit a nerve with him. She didn't mean to, she just knew nothing about him and was trying to find conversation, knowing they still had four hours to go on their way to Jacksonville.

Punk, taking a deep breathe opened up. "My dad was an alcoholic." The small town girl's eyes were still wide, and staring at him. "It was hard. I didn't like seeing how he treated my mom, or my sisters. " he hesitated, but continued. "when I got into independent wrestling with my brother, I found out he was pocketing our profits. So with Chicago only being 30 miles away, It was a great escape." He finished. There wasn't much detail in his story, but something told Kylie there was more. The brunette sat on her side of the car speechless.

"It's crazy." Punk said breaking the silence after several minutes. Kylie looked at him again. "Your one of the few people I talked to about that." He said. A smile slowly curved on her lips. She didn't say anything, and she didn't have to. He had already looked at her from the driver side, saw her smile, and felt just fine.

While most of the car ride was filled with endless conversation, the last hour, Phil stayed silent wile Kylie was curled up in a bawl next to him in the passenger seat. She was sleeping comfortably. He fought there urge to turn on the radio, in fear it would wake the lifeless body next to him.

He glanced at her every now and then when he had the chance. He could see bruises down her bare arm. She had been training, and that was clear.

15 more minutes of silence passed before Punk noticed a sign that read "Welcome to Jacksonville." Looking at the clock, they didn't even have time to go to the hotel first, so he headed straight to the arena.

He pulled the car into the back entrance, parking next to the other superstar's cars. Nervously, Phil put his hand on the Divas shoulder. "Kylie?" he said in a soft tone. Just then she yawned and opened her eyes. Before realizing where she was, she took the time to stretch. "Have a nice nap?" Phil said once she finally looked at him. She blushed and nodded. "we didn't have time to stop at the hotel and check in.." his eyes flickered. "That's ok. I need to talk to Nikki to make sure I'm still rooming with them.." she said frustrated. Phil ignored the comment and got out of the car. Fans were screaming, just a few feet away behind a gate. With smirked and gave a wave, Mean wile Kylie excited the other side of the car. She smiled to her fans and waved.

Phil stopped what he was doing as Kylie walked in the direction of her fans. Smiling for pictures, and signing autographs. She was genuine and down to earth, Just another thing he found to enjoy about the brunette. He smiled to himself, and continued to get there bags out of the car.

* * *

The brunette diva felt eyes being burnt into her, as she looked down, following Punk into the corridors of the back entrance. Considering Punk was one of the few guys that shunned the idea of giving the new diva attention when she was signed, it was a shock to most they arrived together.

Once they began to get closer to the locker rooms, Kylie nervously stopped. Noticing there was no sound of footsteps behind him; Phil did the same and looked back. "Thank you" she said spitting up her words. She smiled politely. "Seriously." she said assuring him. "Not a problem." he said awkwardly handing her her gym bad. Just as she took the bag from his hands Triple H approached the two standing in an awkward stance. Ignoring Punk, the king of kings devoted his attention to Kylie.

"I already talked to Alex. You two have a match tonight." He said as if it were no surprise. However, to Kylie, it was a surprise. It was clear Triple H was busy, racing off after delivering the news.

Phil looked at Kylie. Her mouth in an O shape. She stood still, her body frozen with shock. "You weren't prepared for this?" He spoke the to the brunette. She shook her head no. "I thought it was just another segment tonight.." She spoke softly. CM Punk rested his hand on her boney shoulder. "Don't worry! This is your chance! Do something to show them you're ready for this. Surprise them. Make a lasting impression."

"But I wasn't prepared!" she cried out. "Sometimes that happens in this business." He paused. "Look, I know how bad you want this. " He assured her. "Believe in yourself." She tried to smile, but it seemed to be a failed attempt. "I don't know if I can.."

He looked down at the tiny diva in front of him. His eyes searched for hers, and once he found them they were locked. He leaned in closer to her. His gaze was still strong, and so was hers.

"Well I believe in you." He faintly smiled before backing away. It was incredible how quick that made her smile.


	6. Lasting Impression

_I had problems uploading the previous chapter so in the mean time I finished this one. I've had allot of free time on my hands, so the next chapters will be done and uploaded pretty quickly. But please leave reviews. Its extremely helpful to read what you guys liked/didn't like and what you want/don't want to see happen! Thanks 3_

_Love - A_

* * *

Kylie grabbed the white attire from the rack that read "Divas". She looked at the paper hanging from the outfit. "Kylie" was written in red marker in sloppy hand writing. The attire was the same as last weeks, only this time it was white. She figured it had something to do with matching her partner for the night, the varsity villain. She grabbed the boots on the floor, still holding onto the skimpy attire, and walked out the room. Just as she left the room she noticed a familiar figure walking down the hall. "Nikki!" she called, walking in the direction.

The dark haired girl turned around. Kylie was right. Nikki looked at her friend, slightly caught off guard. "I didn't know if you were going to make it tonight.." she said in a questionable tone. Nikki Bella raised an eye brow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You haven't been around lately.." the small town diva spoke nervously. "I know." She said. "I'm sorry." Nikki spoke, fiddling her fingers. "I've had other business to take care of.." she spoke softly. She tugged on her black tank top nervously. Kylie felt an awkward tension between them. She didn't know whether she should ask what "business" she was taking care of, or leave it. She was sure if Nikki wanted Kylie to know, she would of told her already, after all they were pretty good friends. Kylie ignored the idea of asking her. What mattered was she was back on the road, which meant Brie was to.

"Well I have to go get ready.." she said, forcing a smile. Nikki nudged her, smiling wide. "Oh yeah! I heard you had another match! Good luck, I'll be watching" she said, continuing to smile before walking away. Kylie watched her leave, sighed, and headed to the locker room.

Once she reached the locker room, she decided it was best she got ready immediately. She replaced her original top with the white sparkly attire WWE gave to her. It was just the same as the black one she wore last week. Next she slid the white spandex shorts onto her long legs, and finished with looping her belt into the loops on the shorts. She made sure everything was on tight before sitting down and lacing up her wrestling boots. They were white, matching Alex Riley's perfectly. Once everything was on she glanced in the full length mirror. Looking at the reflection up and down, she smiled faintly. Not only did she love the feeling of looking like a super hero, she loved seeing herself in wrestling attire. It was a dream come true.

After making sure everything was tight, she headed out into the main hallway. It was just as busy as it was any other Monday night. Some people were rushing to get where they needed to go, others were just preparing for a match or segment. Kylie kept to herself and continued walking to "hair and makeup".

* * *

She moved her freshly curdled hair to her left shoulder. The waterfall of dark brown hair hung down past her chest. Sitting on a supply crate, she knew she was only five minutes away from her match. The small town Ohio girl took in a few deep breaths letting them out slowly.

Suddenly Alex Riley appeared out of know were. She looked the tall figure up and down. "Are you ready?" he smiled. She nodded, giving the same smile back. A crew member put any conversation to a halt. "We need you guys at curtain." He demanded. "If you're in there and you get wore out, just tag me in. I'll finish the match." He spoke before stepping in front of her, heading to the curtain. She was taken back by his remark. She knew he was only saying it to help or even to calm her nerves, but it also seemed like her own partner didn't believe in her. She tried to push the thought of his words out of her head, but they were still there. She did her best to not take them to seriously though, and did all she could do to put focus back on to her match.

Soon enough, Alex's music hit and he abruptly pushed the curtain aside and ran out onto the top of the ramp. She followed.

At first she was nervous of what she'd do when she got out there, but it came naturally. She raised both arms, her thumbs holding back her middle and ring finger. She beamed from cheek to cheek. After Alex jumped around on the top of the ramp pumping up the crowd, he went back to her and stood next to her. When she looked at him, his smile was wide and cheerful. He nodded his head in a way that said "Let's go" so she did just that. He ran down the right side of the ramp, and she ran down the left side.

She bounced up the metal steps and let Alex catch up and hold down the rope for her. She entered and he followed. She blew a kiss to the fans and smiled. Kylie knew this was a major mark in her career. It was finally, after two years, her chance to prove herself as a competitor.

The excitement slowly died down and The Miz's music boomed through the arena, and him and a freshly heel Eve marched down the ramp and joined them in the ring. It was obvious The Miz would start the match first, so Kylie took her place on the outskirts of the ring. Eve did the same.

Alex and Miz went back and forth. Alex was in control first but it seemed The Miz regained control. Kylie gripped the rope so hard, her knuckles turned red. Every few minutes Kylie would look across the ring to Eve, who continued to aggressively yell at Miz. The longer the match went on, the more nervous Kylie became. There were just passing the five minute mark, and realizing Alex was once again gaining control, The Miz struggled to get to Eve. Somehow he managed to slip out of Alex's grip and slap the hand of the other brunette diva.

Finding confidence Kylie ran at Eve, but her strength failed her. Eve knocked her down. Kylies back hit the mat, and hit it hard. From that moment on, the match was a struggle, but Kylie didn't give up. She was only in the ring for around 3 minutes, and Eve was attempting to pin her for a second time. Kylie however, kicked out once again. Every time she managed to make it to her feet, Eve would knock her down again. She didn't have time to look back but she could hear Alex screaming her name.

Somehow she made it to her feet long enough to push her hair back and gather her thoughts. Suddenly she saw Eve bouncing off the ropes and heading in her direction, thinking fast Kylie clotheslined her. Eve got to her feet pretty quickly but Kylie felt there was more in there, and she was right. She landed a few long hits before Eve got ahold of her hand and swung her into the corner. When Eve ran at Kylie, she used the top ropes to prop her up and kick Eve back. Eve bent over in pain. Still in control Kylie grabbed Eve's hair and ran and landed the running bulldog perfectly. Knowing that wasn't enough to end the match she struggled to think of her next move. She looked back at Alex, obviously proud of his partner, yet she knew he expected her to tag him and finish the match. Just when she thought that was the only option, she could hear CM Punks voice inside her head. _"Don't worry! This is your chance! Do something to show them you're ready for this. Surprise them. Make a lasting impression."_

Kylie smirked and looked down at Eve, still struggling to rise from her position on the mat. Kylie, grabbing the part of her ribs that were throbbing, made her way to the corner Alex was standing in. "Grab my hand!" she yelped just loud enough for him to hear, but no one else. Confused, he did as she said. With the help of her partner she placed herself on the top rope. She gained her balance. Perched up high, she remained holding onto Alex for support up until the moment Eve was in just the right position.

In one swift move, she did a summer sault in the air and landed on Eve. She landed the move first made famous by Molly holly – The Molly Go Round. The crowed was on their feet and everyone was caught off guard.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell was rung and the match was over. The varsity villain rushed into the ring and picked Kylie up. His arms draped around her little body, he swung her around before letting her go so there hands could be raised.

* * *

CM Punk couldn't help but smile, leaning back against the wall. He was standing in front of the flat screen TV.

"WOW! Did you see that Cole?" The voice of Jerry The King Lawler echoed through the TV speakers. "I bet The Miz is really regretting his choices now!" The commentator continued, the screen switching between shots of Kylie and Alex in the ring celebrating their win, and The Miz and Eve far from happy.

He couldn't even believe that the Diva with no experience at all, who was originally said to be "Just another pretty face", pulled of the Molly Go Round. He was impressed with her, and couldn't stop smiling at the brave girl who was earning his respect and gaining his attention more and more every day.


	7. Breakfast?

_Not much to say, Just enjoy (: _

_Love - A_

* * *

Minding her own business, Kylie swung her gym bag over her shoulder. She was ever so comfortable in her sweat pants and t-shirt, not two worried about her looks, or the bruise forming on her abdomen. "Come on champ!" she herd one Bella say to the other, Kylie waiting around the corner for the both of them. As both Bella's emerged Kylie smiled at her friends. "Congrats Nikki!" Kylie said to one of the twins.

Nikki clenched her Butterfly belt tightly.

"Thanks Ky." She smiled. "But I think congrats are due to you as well." She smiled. The three walked in a line to the parking garage entrance. Kylie smiled and looked at her feet. "Really! You did amazing." Brie said, placing a hand on the dainty shoulder of Kylie. " You've worked almost two years for this! Its defiantly time you stepped up and showed everyone who you are, and I think you did that tonight." Nikki said, bring attention back to her. Kylie nodded to her friends again. "Thanks guys." She said.

* * *

"I just want to know where the hell you found the strength to do the molly-go-round." Nikki said sitting Indian style on the queen sized hotel bed. Kylie immediately thought about the tattooed superstar. She smiled awkwardly to herself.

In recent weeks he was giving her strength and helping her find the faith in herself she need to go on. His advice and help meant more to her than she thought possible. Sure, he was the WWE Champion, and extremely successful – but there was more to the reasoning his advice was so important.

She was hoping if she ignored Nikki's comment, the conversation would fade away, and the topic would change.

It did.

Brie entered the room the both Bella's began talking. Soon enough their voices just became back ground noises as Kylie looked down at her phone. She opened her inbox revealing an unread text message.

_"Your match was perfect. You did perfect."_

She double checked who it was from. Her eyes flickered in disbelief. In reality she shouldn't of been surprised but she was. "Phil Brooks" appeared in bold letters next to the message. _"thank you."_ She replied, her fingers hovering over the messages.

* * *

Phil yawned, opening his tightly clenched eyes. His eyes searched the dark room, light just barely peeking through the shut curtains. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet gracing the floor as he rose slowly from the bed. He brought his hands to his hair, slicking it back in his usual style. The Chicago made Punk looked at the clock. Its bright red numbers flashed 9:16. He squinted his eyes while turning to the window opening the curtains. The light filled the empty hotel room quickly.

He was alone, but that's how it always was.

Today was a travel day. No house shows, No interviews, No radio shows, and No signings. Just plenty of time to grab breakfast and check out of the hotel. Before heading to the bath room to clean up he looked out of the window. The view from his room looked over the Tampa bay. Shops and places to eat lined the bay – much different than the busy city he came from.

After sliding a plain white t-shirt over his muscular body he paced back and forth looking down at his phone.

Thinking bravely he typed out a text, and even more daring he sent it.

* * *

_"Breakfast?"_

Kylie read the text over and over again before deciding to dart out of bed and into the bathroom. Her answer was a very obvious "yes."

_It's just breakfast, _she thought before making the decision to go light on the makeup. She took the makeup brush into her hands, softly brushing the powder onto her cheeks. She then applied mascara and zipped up the makeup bag. She checked over herself in the mirror. Her hair hung down past her shoulders. It was thick and wavy and was perfect without even touching it. She had just enough makeup on, though she really didn't even need any.

Natural was her best look. She could look good effortlessly, but fought the thought.

She was past the ten minute mark, in which she told Phil she would meet him in. By this time Brie was already up and packing the bags. She was always the responsible twin.

"Do you know where my shorts are?" Kylie said moving her hair over her shoulder as she bent over checking one of the bags Brie had yet to organize. "The pink bag." Brie pointed. The brunette nodded, pulling the tight jean shorts over her long thin legs. "What about my sweat shirt. The blue..." Brie interrupted. "Black suit case" she directed Kylie. Sure enough it was there. "Thanks Brie." She smiled politely making her way to the door. "Where are you going?" Nikki questioned removing the blankets from the bed she had been laying in. "I'm going to get breakfast with Phil." Both twins stopped what they were doing and looked up at Kylie. They raised there eyebrow in a shocked fashion.

Kylie didn't care to explain. She really didn't have an explanation anyway.

* * *

Phil smirked at the girl walking towards him. "Bout time!" he chuckled in the famous "CM Punk" way. Kylie looked up to him. The Tampa bay sunshine hit her light green eyes making them sparkle. "sorry." She laughed nervously. "There's a place to eat right down the street. We pasted it on the way to the hotel. It's right on the bay... It's nice, so we can walk." He rambled. "That's fine." She said calmly as she smiled brightly.

She was so calm. So easy going. Probably one of the reasons CM Punk enjoyed her company. Even if he didn't want to admit it he needed someone like that in his fast paced life. He needed someone to bring him back down to earth, and over the past few weeks she beginning to prove to be that person.

They fell into step quickly. The warm Tampa breeze blew through Kylie's hair. Once one of them started talking, the conversation was endless all the way to the restaurant. Once they sat down at the table, it was the same thing.

Both of them finished there breakfast rather quickly, enjoying each other's company and conversation the whole time. Like a gentle man, Phil paid for Kylie's meal, and after he did they ventured off into the direction of the hotel.

"You really didn't have to do that…" Kylie suggested. "It's not a big deal." He said waving it off. "Well thank you." She smiled up at him, sort of hoping he would look down at her. He did, and offered the same smile as well. "Never would I of thought I would be going to get breakfast with you" Kylie said matter of factly. "Why's that?" Punk said quickly. "If you don't remember – you were one of the guys who avoided me for a whole year." She said looking down at her feet walking down the side walk slowly.

Her words burned through his skin.

"Look – I really am sorry" he said so genuinely. "Don't be." She hesitated, but brought back her smile. "I understand. Trust me."

He however didn't understand. He didn't understand how a girl so misjudged could be so forgiving and understanding in the end.

It was true. He did avoid her. He did judge her just like the rest of the guys. He did look at her as eye candy who would end up future endeavored before she could even make a name for herself. Never would he of thought HE would be helping her find her way in a business so dominated by men. Never would he of thought he would call her a friend, to say the least.


	8. That's What Friends do, Right?

_If you haven't noticed yet - I was inspired by allot of things the WWE actually did (Alex/Punk) but I did added and changed some things, and you'll see that happen again. But anyway - I hope you enjoy. This is a rather short chapter._

_Love - A_

* * *

Sitting on the examining table was not how she wanted to spend the rest of her night. Her eyes flickered to the other side of the room. Alex Riley was in nothing but his wrestling trunks and boots. His sweaty body leaned up against the cold hard wall. If she could read his body language right, she would say he was frustrated. She looked down, her hair falling in front of her face. She pushed it back and tried to focus.

"Well…" the doctor said reentering the room. Both people in the rooms head's turned to the doctor. "You have a concussion, but it's only a minor one. " He said, holding onto his clip board while looking down at what was written. "I advise you stay out of the ring for a week. Rest is important. If you feel pain I suggest ibuprofen." The doctor looked up and offered a creepy smile. "You'll be fine."

Kylie hopped off the table quickly. She followed Alex through the door way and back into the chilling hallway, leaving the room labeled "WWE Trainer/Medical" behind. Nervously, she waited for Alex to say something. He didn't.

"Listen, I'll talk to Hunter, or Vince." She said stopping him. He turned around and looked at her. It seemed as if he was doing his best to hold back whatever it was that he REALLY wanted to say. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle it." He said before turning around and headed in the other direction.

She didn't understand his change in heart. She didn't think she was a bother. After all, she was helping push a feud between him and Miz. It was his biggest feud since debuting. Then again, it probably wasn't his first choice to partner with a diva that WWE was just deciding to give a chance.

All these thoughts running through Kylie's head, she felt her body get cold and weak. It was best that she headed back to the locker room to shower and get her mind off things.

* * *

He took both of his hands to his hair. Slicking it back. A man handed him a towel the minute he pushed aside the curtain. He slung it over his shoulder rushing to the locker room – his gold in hand. The match was accounted into his loses, but he wasn't worried. It was a house show after all, It was only fair super Cena took the win.

He still made little conversation with anyone.

The minute he entered the locker room he could hear a familiar voice in the room ranting. The man who usually chose to ignore backstage drama decided to pay attention when that familiar voice was talking about a familiar person.

"I just, I don't get it."

At this point the voice was clear to CM Punk.

"I don't want a tag team partner anymore. I'm a singles competitor. The 'molly-go-round' or whatever isn't enough to convince me this is right for me. I mean, don't get me wrong…" the superstar chuckled. "She's easy on the eyes and she's a sweet girl but the ring is no place for her, the concussion she managed to get tonight should be proof enough." The varsity villain said. Phil finally walked to the other side of the locker room. Sure enough, he was correct. Alex was standing there venting his feelings to another rookie, Johnny Curtice.

"Maybe you should keep in mind, that girl – is the only reason you have this 'feud'." He simply said before stepping away. With Alex now behind him his only concern was Kylie. Even though he was annoyed by everything Alex said he did catch one thing that stuck.

Her concussion.

He pushed the locker room door aside and went off to find her. It didn't take too long. She was standing with Mike "The Miz". As he approached them, still sweaty from his match and only in his wrestling attire he caught the end of their conversation. "I wouldn't be too worried. Me and Alex have that match at TLC. Vince won't be mad because you're only going to be walking Alex out and standing ringside." He said, obviously much nicer to her than Alex was.

No one, not even Phil really had anything against Mike. Sure he was annoying, but he was a good guy and it showed.

Phil stood as still as a statue next to Kylie waiting for Miz to finish. "Ok, Thanks." She smiled awkwardly at Miz, feeling as though there conversation was rushed. The Miz backed away "Good, I'll see you Sunday then" he said in a friendly way, as well as giving Phil a nod.

Both Phil and Kylie watched as Mike separated himself from them. Kylie then turned to Phil and looked up at him. She raised an eye brow, because she knew he had such an urgency to say something – yet he stood there silent.

"I…uh…" He looked lost, trying to find the right words to say. "I just herd you had a concussion.." he finished. Kylie lips curled in the corner. "You were worried about me?" she questioned. "That's what friends do, right?" he choked on the word _friends_. Kylie nodded and her smile faded. "It's just a minor one. They just want me to relax for a week" she said trying to sound as if it didn't bother her, though it did. "You need to be more careful out there kid." He smirked and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip and looked down.

She was still bitter and upset about the whole ordeal but she acknowledged the fact that CM Punk was being a friend – or something like that.

* * *

Kylie pushed her hair out of her face and turned the corner. She jumped when her eyes caught CM Punk standing at the end of the hallway talking to Aj Lee. The little bubbly diva standing in front of Punk smiled and laughed about whatever it was he was saying.

Kylies face got red, and felt as if it was burning. She chewed her lip and watched until she found the self-control – letting her turn around and walk away.


	9. Acceptance

_I NEED TO MAKE ONE THING CLEAR! All reviews are important. Just telling me you like it, letting me know how you feel about a character, what you don't like, and what you want to see. I love hearing what everyone reading this likes. Now, I'm not saying I can please everyone but I will take everyone's reviews into consideration. Anyway, this chapter was getting long so I cut it off and saved the rest for the next chapter. Like always enjoy! _

_Love - A_

* * *

Quickly she took of her black Beats head phones – setting them aside. She looked to her left, a sign reading "Welcome to Rosemont!" They were in the town right outside of Chicago for Extreme rules.

"Do you know where the arena is?" Kylie asked realizing they were running late. Nikki, the twin in the driver seat, shook her head yes. "We're like 20 minutes away." Nikki said focused on the road ahead of her. "With you're driving, we'll be there in 10 minutes..." Brie said teasing her sister. Kylie giggled but turned back to the window.

_Why was Phil talking to AJ? _

Why she was so curious was probably a better question. Every time she thought about it, her mind filled up with endless questions. She chewed on her lip (something she always did when something was bothering her) when she became invested in those thoughts again. Multiple times he pushed away the thought that she was jealous. How could she be? They were JUST friends. He was only HELPING her.

Finally, she put her head phones back on. It helped her drown out those thoughts, and focus on the paper view ahead of her.

* * *

Kylie's black heels clicked under her feet. Hair and makeup was completed just in time for her to meet up with Alex at curtain. She pulled down the skin tight black dress, feeling as if it were ridding up.

She wasn't really a girl that enjoyed wearing dresses. After all, she was simple. She much rather wear sweats – but she didn't mind slipping one on for occasions like this as long as the dress was simple, and nothing flashy.

That aside, She moved her hair over her shoulders and found Alex right where she expected him to be. He didn't say anything to her at first, just downed the water in the plastic bottle. "You look beautiful." He smiled politely. Her lips curled into a smile, but not a real one.

His compliment would never make up for his rudeness towards her when she fell. She probably wouldn't of even gave him a fake smile if she knew what Phil had herd in the locker room – But since he never had the heart to tell her, she thanked Alex and mentally prepared herself.

His music played and she walked out next to him.

Not sure what to do while he pumped up the crowd, she just waved and smiled. Not at all awkward, she earned some applause from the crowd to.

Alex stepped up into the ring, and Kylie took her place outside looking up to him in between the ropes.

"AWESOMEEE!" That was The Miz's cue – the diva was extremely familiar with that sound, after the time she spent working with him.

He strutted down the rope before reaching the end. He took the time to stare down Kylie.

It was time to get into character.

Kylie cringed at her ex-boyfriend who did just as he usually did, swinging onto the apron – holding on to the rope. He then stood up and stepped into the ring. He looked over the crowd with a scowl on his face. He then looked at Kylie, and back at Alex. He took off his shirt slowly, throwing it aside before squaring up with Alex.

Kylie jumped a little when the bell was rung, but she watched closely. Alex began to land the first few punches before The Miz knocked him off his feet.

The crowed reaction was good.

The men continued to battle each other for a good 5 minutes, before action carried on outside the ring. While Miz went to attack the lifeless body lying on the ground – Kylie ran to his aid, stopping Miz from doing anything to Alex. Kylie was kneeling down beside her newest love interest, begging Miz to stop. She got to her feet, her hands up innocently saying sorry and begging him to walk away from Alex.

Of course, in a very heel fashion, Miz pushed Kylie's body aside. She stumbled over her heels and fell on her butt – letting Miz pound on Alex a little longer before returning to the ring.

The match only went on for another 5 minutes, Alex finally getting in the one move he needed to pin the Miz and win.

Kylie jumped into the ring, clapping and smiling, raising Alex's hand, applauding his victory.

They walked side by side, arm and arm up the ramp and back through the curtain. "Good Job" she said rubbing his sweaty back. "Thanks" he smiled back, but quickly left her side.

With nothing left to do she walked alone to catering. All she really wanted was an apple and luckily it wasn't that busy because most of every one there was preparing for their matches and cleaning themselves up after competing in their matches. However, AJ Lee was apparently an exception.

She was talking to Natalya, who was intrigued with whatever it was AJ was saying. Kylie nonchalantly walked over to where her fellow divas were standing.

"Phil's completely fine with the angle." She said waving her hands. "I'm actually excited." The short little brunette said with a cheesy smile. "I'm excited to play this sort of character." She went on, describing what exactly the WWE writers had in store. Kylie listened or just a little longer before leaving with the apple she originally came for.

All her questions had been answered, but one. Why was jealousy still stirring up inside her? And why was she so afraid of being jealous? But as long as she ignored those questions, she could smile. Things were starting to look up again, but unfortunately the night was only half over.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we don't have any more room available tonight."

She should have known. Booking last second, right after extreme rules to be exact, was a bad idea. Nearly every wrestler on the roster had checked into the hotel around the corner from where the paper view was being held, on top of the usual traffic of every day guests of the hotel.

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and turned away from the counter, not expecting to run into the person who had been standing behind her the whole time.

Once she hit his body she knew it was. Kylie looked up to him, a soft smile smacked across his face. He didn't say anything, just simply walked around her and went up to the counter. He gave the same man she had just talked to his name and was then handed his room card.

It was that easy, because for him – He already had the room booked. He did it himself because he didn't depend on anyone else. She was starting to believe that was the way to be.

"Let me guess, Brie and Nikki fall through again?" he said, referring to the last time the twins had left her without a ride.

This time it was different.

She could feel her whole body tense up. Her face turned red and her face went blank. "That was there last match." She said slowly. Her voice was soft and sad.

Just a hour ago her best friends emerged from the curtain, there championship already taken from their hands – but that wasn't the worst of it. It didn't take long before letting Kylie know what was REALLY going on. They decided not to resign there contract. It was up that night, which meant that was there last match. There last time they would be spending on the road or backstage at an arena. The last time they would have their girl time, or talk about the in ring action. The fact she depended on them set aside – She would miss her best friends.

"You're kidding?" he said, suddenly feeling uneasy after his comment. Kylie nodded her head. She didn't have much to say about it. It was still fresh in her mind. And on top of that, she was a little more worried about the fact she didn't have a room to stay in tonight.

He took off his hat and ran his hands threw his hair, slicking it back. "You don't have a room tonight do you?" he said. Kylie didn't know how to respond. She felt kind of sick thinking about it, and the thought of telling him made her feel so helpless.

"No, I don't…" she hesitated. "But there's a hotel not too far from here if one of the girls doesn't have room.." she tried to explain positively.

"You can bunk with me tonight if you need to. I have one of the standard rooms, so it has an extra queen bed" he said politely. "And I'm going to guess you'll need a ride in the morning." He smirked. His lip ring moving with his lips.

She was caught off guard.

"You really don't need to do that for me. " she said quickly picking up her bags and throwing her hands around. "seriously, you've done enough." She continued. With one swift move, he grabbed her arm. "You've got a lot to learn kid." He said.

She turned to look at him, confused. What the hell did that mean?

"Listen, I don't mind helping you out. "

Even though this wasn't the only time her offered his help, it still shocked her. From everything she heard about him the first year she was in the business – why was he so willing to help her? To give her advice week after week. To pick her back up when she was down. Maybe she was just overthinking the whole thing. It was best she STOPED questioning every time he was nice to her.

She was ready to accept the fact they were friends – which she learned was extremely hard to find in the business. After all she needed a friend at a time like this, because for a whole year, all she had was the Bella's who taught her a lot – but never taught her to stand on her own.

She had got the impression he would be the friend that WOULD help her stand on her own.

You looked at the one and only Phil Brooks.

"Thank you so much"

With that said, He picked up he bags for her, along with his own and both of them walked to the elevator. Once the elevator came to a stop on the 5th floor, they walked in unison to the room. They remained quiet but she could feel his eyes lurking in the corner, catching glimpses of her.

When they reached the door they both just stared at it before Phil finally slid the room key in and out, pushing the heavy door open – Letting Kylie take the first step in.

The room was just like any normal hotel room around the country. Beige and tan everything with boring decorations. On her left there was a door leading to a closet, and to her right there was a door leading to the rather small bathroom. Two beds were next to each other, a nightstand in between them separating them. A huge window at the end of the room let the dark night show threw. A night stand held a TV, and there was a small chair in the corner of the room.

Phil set his gym bag, and a suit case on one bed, and two of Kylie's duffle bags on the second bed.

Kylie sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at the tattooed superstar.

He looked up at her, catching her eyes with his. He didn't say anything – Just smiled.


	10. Courage

_Hope everyone had a great Christmas (those of who celebrate christmas) :) Nothing to say, This chapter made me happy to write because it came to me so easily. Enjoy!_

_Love always - A_

* * *

Kylie emerged from the bathroom. So simple, in nothing but a white t-shirt with some skin tight leggings. Her wavy hair hung down, twisting in all different way. She made beauty looked effortless. In Phil's deepest thoughts, he knew she wasn't the kind of girl that would go for a reckless guy like him – then again, why did that matter?

They were only friends, _right?_

"So how was that first concussion?" Phil said breaking the silence. Kylie looked at him, sitting back down on the bed. "Scary." She said. "Just sitting there, wondering what the trainers about to tell me is scary. Letting people down is scary." She stated. He looked at her in all seriousness. "I've been there."

He could see that caught her attention.

"Guys who have been doing this for ten years now have been there. You're not letting anyone down."

She smiled at him instantly. "I guess I'm just worried – because it's so early in my career. I don't want them to give up on me." She explained. "Kylie, I've been here long enough to see a lot of girls come and go. Trust me, they see something in you. I see something in you…" he chuckled awkwardly. "They're not going to give up on you." And that finished it. She smiled from cheek to cheek – and he could see she instantly felt better.

The thing was, he wasn't just saying it to cheer her up – He meant everything he said.

* * *

Phil's eye lids lifted almost instantly. He was lying on his back in the bed alone – like usual, but something was different this time. He sat up in bed, using his hands and fingers to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The room was dark, the thick curtains on the big window locked out the early morning sunlight. He looked to his left.

He remembered. He may have been alone in bed, but he wasn't alone in the room this time. She was so calm and peaceful still sleeping, he was afraid to move and wake her. It was only 4:45am but it was important they get all the way to Nashville for RAW. Finally after sitting up strait, thinking, he decided to push the heavy bed set off his legs, and stepped out of bed. His feet shuffled on the floor, the room still completely dark.

He stayed quite before stepping on an unknown item, letting out a yelp just loud enough to wake Kylie. Her lifeless body wasn't so lifeless anymore. She was squirming under the sheets. He froze up immediately.

He watched, still standing a foot away from the edge of her bed, she slowly sat up. She pushed her thick hair out of the way and rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn at the same time.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"4:52" Phil said back. He changed focus immediately. "If you get out what you need, I can start taking my stuff and yours down to the car when I get down getting dressed." He offered. "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second." She replied, squinting through her sleepy eyes.

Phil nodded and headed to the bath room.

Kylie sat still before finally getting up to look through her bag of clothes.

Neither of them really talked to each other while preparing to leave the hotel but they worked fast. After a good five minutes they were ready to head down to the front desk to check out and be on their way.

Once they made it to the lobby, they weren't alone. Other superstars like usual, where checking out. Fans lined up outside the hotels main entrance. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. WWE fans were crazy enough to stand outside of a hotel at 5:00 in the morning just to catch a glimpse at their favorite superstar or diva. It was just another part of the business.

After turning in his key card, he took the lead. Kylie followed close behind.

It was clear neither of them really thought of the consequences they could face from the rumor mill. Walking so close together, leaving the hotel together and getting in the same car could easily be taken by fans as much more than a friend ship. Still – they swam through the sea of fans making it to the car, quickly getting in and heading out onto the road.

"I don't know how people can get up and be so happy at 5:00 in the morning." Kylie said without cracking a smile. The Chicago superstar however did, letting out a chuckle.

Tired or not, both of them where prepared for a 7 hour car ride together.

* * *

"Hunter just texted me." Kylie said with a worried look on her face. "What'd he say?" Phil said, his eyes still on the road. Kylie looked down at her Iphone and reread the message. "I have a match tonight." She said nervously. Phil smiled to himself. "A tag team with Alex?" he questioned. "No. A singles match against Eve."

Phil took his eyes off the road for only a second and looked at her. "Seriously?" He said as if she was kidding. She nodded. "That's great!" he busted out in sudden happiness. Kylie looked at him. "Yeah, it would be if I wasn't nervous as all hell." She exclaimed. He looked down at her for a second, looking into her cold glossy eyes. "Remember what I said." And that's all he said before they dropped the topic.

They only had two hours left of driving and it was filled with conversation and laughs. However, Kylies mind never left the thought of her match and Phil's mind never left the thought of how he had so much faith in a girl who didn't even have faith in herself.

* * *

At this point Kylie was exhausted. Alex was standing ring side, screaming out commands. She couldn't really hear them over the screams of fans.

Eve was prancing around the ring and Kylie's half nude, lifeless body lay on the mat. Her neck from the fall at the house show wasn't feeling 100% and she had been taking a good beating for about 3 minutes now. She managed to get in a few moves – but Eve took control the whole match.

She got on her hands and knees slowly and crawled to the corner, using the ring post to pull her to her feet. She pushed her brown hair out of her face, though some pieces stuck to her damp, sweaty cheeks.

While Eve was so focused for posing for pictures, Kylie prepared herself for her next move. She ran from behind and jumped, abruptly drop kicking Eve. Eve yelped hitting the mat. With a new burst of energy, she climbed on top of Eve, throwing punches and slaps. Eve squirmed underneath her but wasn't able to push her off. Still on top, Kylie grabbed Eve by her brown curls and rapidly brang her head up off the mat only to drop it back down. Kylie got off her trying to regain balance on her feet. She kicked Eve in the stomach and Eve continued to lay on the mat so Kylie took advantage of the opportunity given to her.

She maneuvered over to the ring corner. She didn't take her eyes off her opposite the whole time she climbed to the top. She checked once more to make sure Eve was positioned in the right place.

_She was._

Kylie took a deep breath and dove. In a quick second, she landed the Molly-go-round once again. Already on top of Eve now, she pulled her leg up – Eve shoulders stuck to the mat. The ref counted to three and it was over.

Kylie jumped up cheesing wide. Alex ran into the ring, just as surprised as the WWE universe, Eve, and even Kylie.

Suddenly, Alex grabbed Kylie, pressing his lips against hers before lifting her into the air, praising her for her win. Kylie knew they were still in character, but neither of them planned the kiss. Still, Kylie let it go and continued to jump up and down in celebration before exciting the ring.

* * *

Kofi talked – but Phil didn't listen. His eyes were glued to the television set. "Hello?" Kofi spoke up. Finally, once the RAW cut to a commercial break, Phil turned to his friend. "I've never seen you so interested in a Diva's match." Kofi chuckled deep. Phil felt, in a way, caught off guard. He didn't say anything, just awkwardly nodded.

"It's a dyeing division.." Kofi continued despite Phil's refusal to talk about it. Kofi pointed a finger. "but WWE's making a good choice bringing her in. She's a good girl." He finished.

_She IS a good girl._

Punk thought. Way too good for him. Then again, he had to remember that didn't matter. They were _FRIENDS_. None the less, it was refreshing to see someone else getting behind Kylie beside just him.

CM Punk stood up from the folding chair and adjusted his trunks. "Well man, I better get going." His said to his former tag team partner.

* * *

Kylie stood behind the camera and crew in the hallway. She leaned against the wall and watched Phil say whatever he was supposed to say to AJ in the segment.

Jealousy flamed in her eyes, and she couldn't help it. She looked him up and down. She took in every inch of his tattooed body. He was incredibly hot – she had never really just taken the time to admire it.

Once the crew said "that's a wrap" CM Punk and AJ finished up discussing what would come next, and parted ways. Punk headed over to Kylie without thought.

"Great match out there kid." He smiled at her, his lip ring wiggling on his lip. Kylie nodded. "Look" she said holding up her phone to his eyes. Phil looked at the text.

"_Vince and I are extremely impressed. Keep up the good work!"_

Phil looked past the text when he was down reading it and his eyes locked sight on Kylie smiling. "Thank you so much!" She said. He looked at her dazed. "Why are you thanking me? YOU impressed them you're self…" he pointed out.

"Because without you, I wouldn't have the courage or faith to do any of that."


	11. Proud of you kid!

_Just a short quick little chapter. Try to enjoy (: _

_Love - A_

* * *

After a few gruesome pushes the athlete began to feel sweat build up in the creases of his body. Independent wrestler Colt Cabana was standing over top of him spotting. Finally CM Punk finished his last rep and sat up on the weight bench. "Hand me my water." He said catching his breathe. His friend did as he was asked. "Thanks" he said taking a sip.

"So that Kylie chick that came to the gym while we were there, you know a few weeks ago.. I didn't know she could wrestle too? I just thought she was another piece of ass" Colt chuckled but wasn't finished. "That's all she really was for the first year and a half..." he continued laughing. CM Punk bit his lip. He felt his face get warmer and his heart speed up. "She doesn't want to be just another 'piece of ass'" he said, reusing what Colt had just said. "She's trying and she defiantly has something" Phil promised in such away it left Colt with more questions. "You like this girl, don't you?" Colt said with all jokes set aside.

Phil thought seriously.

Phil used his hand to forcibly act as if he was pushing something away. He stood up and reached for a towel. "I thought you knew me better than that" Phil suggested. "Yeah, and I know you good enough to you don't give any interest in the divas division... especially not when that diva has no wrestling ability and has so far just gotten lucky." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"She hasn't 'just got lucky' and I don't 'like this girl'. Its refreshing seeing a girl who's willing to work just as hard as the guys and if I can help – I will" he said sternly. Colt didn't have a response. He stared into the face of a worked up CM Punk and CM Punk stared back. Phil didn't mean to make such a heated debate out of nothing. "You know, I can be a nice guy.." he smirked throwing Colt the towel, lightening the mood. Colt laughed along and the topic was dropped.

But then again, was it? Why was Phil still deeply thinking about the so called "argument" between him and his best friend over him and his diva friend? Colt was just being his usual unfiltered self, saying what he wanted to say. Phil was used to it, but still. If Kylie was really his friend, he was in the right to defend her against allegations that weren't true. But he couldn't ignore what was really bothering him. Why did he feel the way he felt when Colt asked if he liked her? He felt stupid about the whole question in the first place. He felt a way he never has before. He didn't have time to "like" anyone and invest feelings into a girl.

It just wasn't possible, so he believed.

* * *

Kylie arrived to her small, one bedroom apartment in Tampa, Florida. Even after a year and a half she felt far from home. She was a small town girl who was gave up her life at home, to move miles away to be able to train for the job she never thought would happen.

Immediately she set the car keys on the table and set her bags on the floor. She plopped down on the couch and put up her legs. She looked at them. They were filled with ugly bruises in dark colors, but so was the rest of her body. With a few matches under her belt the training didn't get easier. No matter how many times they told her that her little body and pretty face shouldn't be enduring the kind of bumps she was taking, she didn't listen. She didn't want to just earn the respect from the fans, but she wanted to keep the respect from a certain WWE super star.

Just then she noticed her phone buzz on the table. She picked it up and read the text message. She smiled.

"Need a ride for the next show?" read the message from Phil. "Not this time." She replied. Standing on her own two feet, she booked her own hotel room and got her own rental car for the traveling she would be doing in a few days. "Aw. Proud of you kid!" Phil texted back in only a matter of time. Kylie giggled to herself.

For once, she was finally able to say she was proud of herself as well.


	12. She wasn't stupid

_Please don't this! I hit a wall, I had a few ideas where to go with this, but I just wasn't for sure. I promise once I start cleaning up whats going on in this it will be better. Enjoy please and let me know how you felt!_

_Love - A _

* * *

Kylie slowly pulled the rental car into the hotel parking lot. Another Monday, another town.

"I just want to thank you for giving me a ride." The blonde to her left said. "No problem!" Kylie smiled to herself. RAW's newest diva was to her left scrolling through her tweets. "I was supposed to travel with AJ now that I'm on RAW, but she's just been too busy lately." Kaitlyn said setting her phone on her lap. Kylie knew exactly what Kaitlyn was talking about. It was almost Déjà vu. That how Kylie and The Bella's last moments where before The Bella's parted ways from the business.

In a weird way, there similarities between old friends helped them become new friends.

Kylie put the car in park and in unison both girls stepped out of the car and went to get there bags. "It'd be nice to have a man's help with things like this" Kaitlyn laughed tugging on her bag. Kylie just nodded. It was true and she knew it, because Phil had made it way easier for her by getting her bags for her.

Kylie's heels clicked on the pavement. She hated heels, but on Monday it was almost a must to look classy and sexy all at the same time. She had to represent WWE's Divas in the way WWE wanted them represented.

Kylie checked in first and Kaitlyn went after. Even though they began to travel together, they needed their own rooms. "Well, I'll see you later obviously..." Kylie smiled politely. Kaitlyn leaned into a hug. "Yeah, thank you again!" She said before they parted ways.

Having a friendship with a diva currently on the roster was well needed. She couldn't do things with Phil that she did with the Bella's or now even Kaitlyn. She couldn't go shopping with him or talk about guys, or go have a girl's night. They were all cliché things, but they were real and now that Nikki and Brie were gone, she needed to fill that void that not even Phil could.

Alone, she walked down the long hallway to her room and just as she slid her room key in and the red light on the door turned green, she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She entered the room first and dropped her bags freeing her hands to check the text message.

"Dinner before RAW?"

The three worded text from caught her very off guard, but technically it shouldn't have. Kylie replied, with the obvious answer "yes." Before checking her outfit.

She had light make up on, and her hung in light curls and waves past her chest. Her tight, plane navy blue dress lined her curves, short enough to show off her long, tan, legs. Nude heels made her about 4 inches taller. Quickly she grabbed her bag and her phone and headed out the door.

* * *

"A little over dressed for a burger joint, don't you think?" Phil smirked smugly. "A little last minute, don't you think?" Kylie offered the same smirk back. Phil looked down at his loose worn out jeans, and grey long sleeved hoodie. He felt a bit underdressed, that is until he looked around to remembered they were just at a burger joint in down town St. Louis. It was Kylie who was over dressed, not that it mattered. She looked great.

At the other end of the table, Kylie looked at fill. Taken back by his ability to look so good in worn out jeans and his hair slicked back.

The more she analyzed him, the more she questioned. Why did he have this bad guy cover? Why did he walk around so serious when he in reality he was funny and charming? From the start it was so easy to depict him as a miserable jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself, but the more they hung out she knew that wasn't him at all. It was as if he had layers, you just had to peel them back to see the person he really was. Regardless there was so much she still didn't know about him, but was to afraid to ask.

Turning her attention to the plate of food in front of her, she stopped thinking about him and started to eat.

"So are you ready for Italy?"

"Italy?" she almost choked on her food.

"Yeah. That is part of the over seas tour.." he said sarcastically. "pretty important.."

"I just didn't know I was going.." she set down her drink on the table ad started to fiddle with the napkin on her lap.

"You're on the roster list. They're going to continue pushing you and your boy A-Ry"

His words dripped with sarcasm. She wanted to ask him why he said it the way he did, but she instead ignored it. She returned to the manner at hand. "Well I guess I should have known then." She said taking a bite of her burger.

Slightly disappointed because he didn't get a response to his sarcastic remark, he looked back down and they switched topics.

* * *

After watching the last segment on RAW in the viewing area in the arena, Kylie figured it was time for her to wiggle out of her snug dress. All alone she walked through the long hallway reaching the locker room in a matter of minutes. Just as she was pushing the door open she overheard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Phil never seemed like that kind of guy though."

"Yeah, well she's getting a push and I think it's a little to coincidental that she is 'buddy-buddy' with a WWE champion."

The voices bickered back and forth, and Kylie make a quick decision to push the door open anyway and walk him. The minute she forcibly move what was blocking her sight – She saw Eve Torres standing with AJ Lee.

Aj looked like a deer caught in head lights, but Eve acted as if nothing was ever said or herd.

She was a damn good actor.

She smiled and pushed her brown hair out of the way. "I better get going. See you next week girls."

Kylie just stood there. Nothing to say. Nothing to do. She felt hurt and confused. How could someone she worked with so well in a match, make up such discussing rumors? She may have walked into there conversation late, but she wasn't stupid.


	13. What The Hell is Going on?

_As always, you're review help me so much and I apprechiate them. Enjoy!_

_Love - A_

* * *

Kylie shifted her body in the chair she was sitting in for what seemed like over an hour. The coffee shop was quite with the light sounds of others typing on their computers and the blender going off every so often. She looked down at her own laptop. She scrolled down through the wrestling dirt pages. She probably shouldn't have been looking at them. They had sucked her in when she was bored with their bogus stories.

She took her eyes off the web page for a second to check her phone. Nothing.

Today she felt alone and extremely worn out. It wasn't one of her better days. Her mind would continuously drift to what was said the other night.

She hated the thought. When she started, she was just "eye candy that wouldn't last." And now she was apparently "using people" or "sleeping her way to the top" or whatever it was Eve meant by what she said. She didn't want that. Why were people so quick to judge? She has worked her ass off nonstop to change the way her fellow Divas, superstars and even fans thought about her. It seemed like the only people that knew the truth were The Bella's, who were gone, and CM Punk who was now becoming a part in this horrible mess.

She wondered if he knew what was being said. She wondered if she should tell him, but then again – He kept to himself for a reason. He didn't want to be bothered with backstage politics.

Kylie took another sip of her cappuccino. What was she to do? Ironically enough she had a match with Eve at the house show that night.

* * *

Phil Brooks looked down at the GPS lit up in his car. It let him know he was only 5 miles away from his destination. He was on his way to do some media before the house show latter that night.

His mind was on nothing specific because at the moment, nothing was really going on. He was happy where he was in his career and most importantly he was comfortable with his ongoing friendships. He settled in his seat.

When friendships came to mind, his first thought wasn't really Kofi or Colt. It was Kylie. Once he started thinking deeply about that, there was something picking at his mind and maybe even his heart when he referred to Kylie as a friend.

"Your destination is on the right." Said the automated voice of the GPS, interrupting his thought process. He let the thoughts go and parked the car.

Inside he was greeted briefly before being rushed into the room where he'd go live on the radio in the small town in Michigan.

He took his appointed seat in the chair across from the Radio show hosts, and put on his big bulky head phones. It was a routine he was pretty use to, since he was the best in the world.

Just like any other time, they introduced him with much enthusiasm. There were two men and a woman cohosting the show. "So how are you feeling after RAW last night?" one man said.

"Pretty good, not to banged up this time." He chuckled. The conversation went on just as it usually did. Cliché conversation was made about matches, odd fan interaction stories, and the other superstars. The woman cohost brought up the topic of the divas, which most of the time CM Punk tip toed his way around.

"It's a hard work force for the girls. Ya know? There women in a man's world." He said bluntly. "Well right now, they have AJ and another one working literally right alongside you guys..." the man said. Phil suddenly felt shock waves run up his spine.

The two men across from Phil continued. "There's one with the very "girl next door" look to her. Real easy on the eyes..." one of the men said. The other one chuckled, saying some piggish comment that didn't even really matter.

Phil looked down nervously, smiling very slyly. "Kylie, yeah. She's really something..."

Instantly the two men continued. "So how do they decide who works with the new hotties when they come around?" he sent the question to Phil. "She's actually been around for a while, and I think that no matter who she works with she'll end up doing great things in the WWE." He said with cheeky grin as his face began to turn red.

It only took another minute for the conversation to make a complete 360, as they began to talk about something totally different. That's just how radio interviews worked. They were fast paced, and Phil was fine with that. Even though he could talk about her for days on end, he didn't feel comfortable saying too much.

* * *

It seemed to the brunette diva that just 5 minutes ago she was sitting in the coffee shop sipping her cappuccino letting curiosity get the best of her, but that wasn't just 5 minutes ago. 5 hours was more like it, and now she wasn't sitting silently, she was standing. The sounds of cheers filled the much smaller arena than the ones they were entertaining in on Monday nights. Alex was behind her rubbing her shoulders, whispering advice in her ear, Wile Eve Torres took her time walking to the ring.

Alex kissed Kylie's cheek, which felt like nothing to her, before stepping out of the ring.

Eve smirked, and Kylie felt her stomach turn remembering what the other brunette diva said just last night in the locker room.

This was a staged matched, not a real one. But she was positive Eve really didn't like her, because someone who liked someone wouldn't have said hurtful things about the other person, If that made sense.

Still Kylie had to shake it off. She was professional, and as long as Eve was in the business she must have been to. Right?

Wrong.

Both of them sprung forward, but Eve was a little more aggressive. She pushed Kylie back. Kylie lost her balance and fell backwards onto the mat. Confused, Kylie attempted her next move. She got back to her feet and ran at Eve once again. Springing herself up into the air, and landed right on top of Eve. Eve began kicking and squirming underneath her.

Kylie felt a smack to the face before Eve rolled and reversed positions. She grabbed Kylie's hair yanking her head up, only to let it slam back down to the matt. At this point, Kylie could barely hear the reff yelling for Eve to stop.

Finally Eve was pulled off.

Kylie sat up dazed and confused. Her hair was in her face and obstructing her vision. Of course, she stood back up and Eve attacked once again, backing Kylie into the corner.

Eve was hitting hard, much harder than she probably should have. Finally using all the power she had, Kylie pushed Eve back, this time leaving Eve to fall backward onto the mat. Kylie walked forward slowly throwing her hands up.

Eve wasn't thrilled and didn't give Kylie and look of comfort. "What the hell is going on?" She said under her breath.

Kylie was hoping no one in front row could hear.

Eve made it to her feet also. Ignoring Kylie's question, the two squared up again. Eve certainly wasn't finished, spearing Kylie and somehow managing to get Kylie into a submission hold. Kylie felt pain shooting threw her body. With nothing left to do, she tapped out.

Everything else happened so fast. The bell was wrong, and Eve jumped out of the ring with a smile on her face.

Even if she didn't want to, Kylie and Alex, who rushed to her side just as he was supposed to, had to clear the ring.

Tears streamed down her bright red cheek as Alex pushed aside the curtain and let Kylie disappear behind it first.

"Are you ok?" Alex said once they were kind of alone. Kylie felt like her partner was being sincere but then again he could have just being nice, since they were working together and all. Regardless of Alex's reasoning behind his question, Kylie just nodded. "I just need a warm shower, that's all." She said with an innocent half smile. That was enough for Alex, who disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Kylie felt the breeze in the hallway hit her body with full force. Her pace quickened.

What was Eve's problem? Kylie never did anything to her. When she first started she actually admired Eve. She was so talented and respectable. Why'd she care so much about her friendship with Punk? Why'd she care so much about what Kylie did at all? If she was thinking that, were others thinking that to? If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Why was Kylie hitting such a bumpy path in the biggest push in her career thus far?

All the questions over powered her train of thought. She just wanted to let out all of her emotions at once.

"Kylie!" a voice called. She was moving so fast; she didn't even notice CM Punk calling her name the first three times. She turned around and he jogged up to her. "Were you ignoring me?" he questioned.

"No, I just…" she breathed heavily.

"Where you crying?"

Kylie couldn't tell him. Not now at least.

"It's just sweat" she said whipping it away with the back of her hand. "Which is why I should get to the showers." She said turning around leaving Phil behind.

When she made such an impulse decision, she felt even worse.


	14. I Don't Know What it is About You

_Defiantly one of my favorite chapters so far! I put alot of time into this, so as always let me know how you felt about it and enjoy! _

_Love - A_

* * *

Kylie sat down with her legs crossed on her couch. "I just don't understand! I've never done anything to her!" Kylie grunted looking into the webcam. Nikki and Brie Bella we're on the other end. They appeared semi clear, which wasn't bad since they were skyping from hundreds of miles away. Nikki sighed. "Don't let it get to you! You've been doing so well! Just be the bigger person." She said. Her sister continued "It is weird though. She never seemed like that kind of person."

It was nice talking to The Bella's again. She missed her friends, even if she was doing alright on her own – minus the drama with Eve.

"I just don't want that reputation, ya know?" Kylie said moving her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. "Trust me. Remember when you started traveling with the roster? Sure, some of them showed there true colors but everyone else warmed up to you." The more sentimental Bella said.

Kylie nodded and let a smile curl on her pale pink lips.

"Thanks girls. I miss you! How are things going anyway?" she questioned. Even though she changed the subject, she didn't forget about the issue at hand. She wasn't over the problem with Eve. She had to set that aside for at least a little while to catch up with her friends.

The girls went on to tell her all about there up and coming plans. From there launch of their fitness website, not adventures in there modeling career. She was happy for them. She was finally at peace with their decision to leave. She could never leave WWE behind so quickly, but that was her and this was them. They were great business women and would succeed in anything they did.

As the Bella's were still talking she could feel her IPhone vibrating on her lap. She looked down. All of a sudden Nikki and Brie's voices were just a murmur in the background. _Phil Brooks. _

For whatever reason she forced herself to read his name numerous amounts of times. She felt her lips quiver but she decided to decline the call. She didn't know why he was calling, and it was probably rude to ignore his call after snubbing him at the house show.

She couldn't avoid him forever, but for now she swallowed her pride and turned her attention back to the Skype call.

* * *

Sunday rolled along a little too quickly. Phil looked down at his watch. 4:56 am.

He had already watched damn near every superstar board the plane just waiting to take off and head to Italy. Though he was usually one of the first on the plane with his head phones in, this time was different.

He was waiting for Kylie. He had waited all week to talk to her so the next five minutes weren't going to kill him.

It was safe to say she was avoiding him. He knew she was, he wasn't stupid. He was just so clueless as to why she was. He hadn't changed, or did anything that he knew of. Things were good as far as he knew. (but then again he didn't know much when it came to women.) For whatever reason she was ignoring him, it was driving him crazy. Not just driving him crazy because she was ignoring him, but driving him crazy because he cared so much.

As he waited every few minutes a fan would greet him, some politely – others not so much, asking for an autograph or two. He didn't mind, even though his mind was 100% else were.

Suddenly his hazel eyes widened and his heart started to beat at an irregular pace. The way it did when he won a title or even a match.

Kylie approached him. Her jeans were just as tight as usual, clinging to her legs. A thick grey sweatshirt hid her flat stomach, and a charcoal and black pattern scarf hung around her neck. Her bangs were held back with one small bobby pin exposing her makeup less face and the rest of her hair hung in waves down farther than her shoulders. She was looking down at her phone, ignoring everything that was going on around her.

"So how long did you think you could ignore me for?" Phil perked up. Kylie locked her green eyes directly on him and no one else. "I wasn't ignoring you, Phil I just…"

"Usually when people don't return phone calls or texts that considered ignoring… or avoiding." Phil said with a smirk. "Listen I can't talk to you about this now…" she sighed, biting her lip.

The feeling of worry fled his body. He was instantly confused and in a way, a little bit irritated. Why wasn't she being herself? What the hell changed, or what the hell had he done to her? All he was doing for the past month or so has been helping.

"Ok" he said in defeat. He scratched at his facial hair waiting to see if she had anything more to say before they boarded the plane. Apparently she didn't.

Simultaneously they picked up their belongings and followed each other onto the plane. Awkwardly, they found there seats separately.

Kylie took her seat and knew she had nearly 6 hours to decide what she was going to say to Phil.

It only took a minute. She knew what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, 5 seats ahead Phil Brooks sat in his seat, so frustrated in his thoughts. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't hold a conversation with Kofi – who was sitting comfortably in the window seat next to him, and he couldn't concentrate on his comic book either.

For a whole six hours Phil waited, and waited. He would occasionally drift off into a pretend sleep, or check his twitter sending out sarcastic tweets to members of the WWE universe.

* * *

Once they arrived in Italy, Kylie was gone before Punk even had the chance to talk to her. Luckily just as he retrieved his bags from the luggage center, He noticed the blonde that was sitting next to Kylie the whole ride.

"Hey, Kaitlyn?" he said acknowledging her awkwardly.

She turned swiftly. "Yes?" she looked up at him, her attention no longer on the luggage carousel. "Where'd Kylie go?" he said, trying to keep is cool. "Oh. She went straight to the hotel. I told her I would handle grabbing her luggage if she would check us in." the muscle bound diva said. "Thanks" Phil said, offering a half smile quickly before turning to find the quickest exit route.

He stepped outside of the airport; the warm Italian air hit him. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky. The sun beat down on him harshly and he squinted at its bright rays. In the meantime, a cab had pulled up just in time for Phil to get in.

He told the cab driver the name of the hotel and where he was told it was located. The driver spoke in a thick accent and nodded.

The drive was hectic, as most cab drivers where aggressive – non apologetic drivers. Then again, everything in Phil's life was hectic. He was a WWE superstar.

Once they arrived out front, Phil looked up at the tall building. It was old, elegant and looked much like most of the buildings in Italy.

His next step would be to check in, and find Kylie – and that didn't take long.

Once he got all of his room information, he rushed up to his room. It was up to the fifth floor, and when he opened the door he was surprised by the room's space. It was a rather large hotel room. Two king beds, the usual dressers and so on. It had some extra room that was taken up by a couch and table. The window let in the bright sun light. He looked out of it taking in the beautiful view he had of Italy.

Turning around from the window, he looked down at his phone.

"_What room are you in?_" his fingers didn't hesitate when texting the message, and Kylies must not have either.

"_579_" she responded almost instantly.

It didn't take long for him to put his phone back in his pocket, slick back his hair and put his usual hat on. He headed out the door in a hurry with nothing else in mind but Kylie.

Once he got to her door, he knocked once then patiently waited. It was long before she appeared in front of him.

"You can come in. Kaitlyn went to get food with Derrick."

Phil did as she said.

"So what's going on? I'm here now, you can't avoid me." He tried to smile.

She refused to sit down, and refused to look at him. Finally after pacing back and forth for a second, she looked at him. His hazel eyes were beating down on her. Once she opened her mouth, it all just came out. Everything she had been holding in for at least five days. It was like a word vomit.

Phil stood there and said nothing. Once she finished speaking, he still said nothing.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he closed his eyes slowly and took a breath. "Better question, why would you avoid me?"

She looked at him innocently. "Well I..." she threw her hands up but let them gently fall to her side. She was scarred, but didn't want to admit it to him. She looked down. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl. Hell, that's what I liked about you. You overcame all that shit and kept going. So why would you care what someone was saying now?" Kylie slowly looked up.

"Stop letting what people say effect you so much! After being around you for these past couple of weeks I saw a totally different side of you. I look at you and see the passion you have for this. This business. I know you're not just one of those girls using whoever they can to get to the top." He got closer to her. He was inches away from her at this point. "You are one of the only people I met in the 7 years that I've been in the WWE that I genuinely care about. I don't know what it is about you but you're something else. Truly different. I have faith in you and I've told you that, but it time you have faith in yourself too.


	15. Heartbreak

_I know this is really short, but sometime I have to throw out these cute little chapters to build anticipation for the next one. Make sense? Lol. well anyway, I just want to put out my reasoning for choosing Alex Riley to be such a big role in the story at points. _

_a.) He isnt used on RAW. Ever. It pisses me off because he so talented, so he deffently needed to be used in my story!_

_b.) I loved the Miz/Alex angle so much, I just had to have a taste of it in my story. Just a personal choice, and it helped build my angle anyway. Worked perfectly. _

_c.) He is like the opposite of CM Punk, and I needed someone like that to play the role he plays in my story. _

_So there ya have it, my reasoning behind Alex - I hope you enjoy._

_Love - A_

* * *

Kylie strolled along the brick road, her hands in her pocket and her eyes hidden behind large aviator sunglasses. Alex Riley was on her left, walking at the same pace side by side. It was only 10 in the morning and the duo had finished there signings and meet and greets.

"Do you like this whole _'worldwide tour'_ thing so far?" he spoke cheerfully trying to make conversation. She smiled, a very obvious fake smile, and nodded. "It's been fun so far." She said. Not even the fake smile lasted that long. She probably could have tried a little harder or put more of an effort into the conversation but her mind was elsewhere.

She kept her sights set forward. Everything Phil said the day before played threw her mind like a record. Everything Eve said was hidden behind her thoughts of Phil. It was all so over whelming. She almost wanted to go back to the states. Being in Italy, no matter how beautiful it was, she was feeling home sick. The timing was just off. Everything was off.

"So we don't have any media to do tomorrow, would you want to grab something to eat maybe?" Alex said in a kind of sweet way. Kylie refused to turn to look at him. She looked straight into the sun, squinting her eyes under the dark lenses of her sunglasses. "um.." she bit her lip awkwardly. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I don't know what's going on yet."

Alex Riley nodded to her almost rejection. They finished their short walk back to the hotel in a matter of minutes filled with silence. "See you tonight" Alex said as they went their separate ways.

Kylie headed straight for her hotel room.

The minute she stepped inside she realized she was alone. Kaitlyn was gone; she couldn't say it really mattered anyway. She wanted to just lie in bed for the rest of the day anyway.

* * *

Pissed off by just the simplest of things, Phil ran his hands thru his hair and pulled the hood on his hoodie over his head.

The Italian fans lined the back entrance of the arena; cheering out to any wrestler they saw. They were just the same as the American fans. So excited and happy to see their favorite wrestlers. So angry and not afraid to hold back when it came to the superstars they hated. All the WWE fans across the world were the same- a little something CM Punk learned during his years in the business.

Regardless, he ignored them and headed inside.

He nodded to John Cena and Randy Orton, who had been standing alongside of the entrance. They sent a simple nod back.

Phil was in no mood to actually talk to anyone. His mind was elsewhere.

Why the hell did he make friends with Kylie anyway? He should have known from the start the trouble it would cause for a guy like him. He was serious in the business. He didn't have time for anyone. He didn't have time for friends, especially not "Diva" friends. Yeah, he got along with almost everyone, but he didn't have time to create true relationships. It was business. Sure, he would be able to say Colt Cabana or Kofi Kingston where is good friends. Sometime he could even say John Cena was a pretty good friend, but he had never even felt the way about them the way he started feeling about Kylie in recent weeks.

Then again, He wanted to be around Kylie at this point. He enjoyed her company. He wanted her around as much as she could be around. He didn't mind helping her and giving her advice because he saw something in her. Maybe not at first, but he sure did now. Seeing her that night on TV with the Miz and Alex, something just clicked. He just wanted to know a little bit more about what exactly her plans were, and the minute he found out that night- he had to know more. When she spilled out her feeling that night weeks ago, he could see something he saw in himself. The love of and for wrestling.

His mind flip flopped back and forth.

Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by an ever so happy AJ Lee.

"Hi Punk" she smiled. "Hey AJ" he said awkwardly looking down at the short little brunette. "We're team mates tonight" AJ said, still smiling. Phil however, was not smiling. "I thought it was just going to be promos for a while, or whatever." He hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings, but he also didn't want a partner- well, at least not tonight.

"Nope. They wanted to do a mixed tag team match. Remember, that was brought up in the beginning..." she proclaimed. "Yeah, but I thought the idea was nixed." He argued. "Well Vince wants to see how it would work..." she stood her ground. Finally Phil gave up. "Ok. I'm going to get ready now then." He said before leaving Aj behind.

Tonight was not a goodnight. He didn't mind AJ or working with her. She was good at what she did, and worked hard to perfect her matches, But Phil rather just compete with Daniel Bryan one on one. There chemistry was best shown that way anyway.

Bitterly he walked towards the locker room, pushing the door open.

Alex Riley was already inside, lacing his white boots. Phil's stomach turned at the sight of him.

Trying to ignore him, Phil decided to put his stuff down on a further bench.

Both men ignored each other, and when Alex left the room Phil gave up on rummaging thru his bag trying to look occupied. He took a seat next to his bag and rubbed his eyes, then let his face rest in his hands. He sighed in frustration.

What was going on with him? Why was he feeling this way? He had never felt it before.

Maybe, _just maybe_, he was _heartbroken_.


	16. When In Rome

_I've just been so inspired lately so expect allot from me. Enjoy :) _

_Love - A_

* * *

It was there last night overseas. Kylie pushed aside the curtains hanging from the hotel window and looked at all of Rome outside the window. It was so beautiful, so different. She tucked her hair behind her ear and plopped down onto the bed.

How could she so be unhappy in such a perfect place? The whole two weeks she had been there, the only time she was truly happy was when she was wrestling in front of a crowed… or when she was meeting and taking pictures with her fans.

Suddenly Kaitlyn stumbled thru the door. Kylie looked up at the blonde.

"Hey." She smiled, taking her shoes off at the door. "Were you with Derrick again?" Kylie smirked. Kaitlyn nodded. "It's not like that…" she tried to hide her grin. She sat down on the bed next to Kylies. "We just have a lot of fun together. We're just friends." Kaitlyn blushed.

Kylies smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn said. Apparently Kylie's sadness was more obvious than she thought. "Oh nothing." Kylie said fiddling with her hair. "I don't know you all that well yet, but I can tell when someone's bothered by something."

Kylie finally built up the courage to confide in Kaitlyn. She told her new friend all about the situation with Eve but she didn't go into detail about Phil. "Wait wait wait!" Kaitlyn jumped up from the bed. "Eve's leaving."

"Leaving?" Kylie questioned. "Yeah she didn't resign." Kaitlyn paused. There was no reaction from Kylie. "They put me in the running for her title." Kaitlyn smiled a little bit. The NXT winner maneuvered around to the other end of the bed and sat down to face Kylie. "Don't take anything she does personally. She's been in the business for a long time, and she's been in and out of meetings about how she's going to lose her title. I mean I guess that doesn't give her a total right to be a bitch…" Kaitlyn mumbled.

Kylie felt bad feeling so relieved, but she was. Kaitlyn was right, it didn't give her a right to be a bitch, but in away Kylie felt a little more understanding. She was at ease knowing Eve would be gone in a week anyway.

"But why would she target me?" Kylie raised an eye brow. She just had to ask. "It's not you. It's any girl the WWE is bringing up to the main roster." Kaitlyn hesitated. "She knows that's your weak point." She explained.

Kylie let a sigh slip thru her lips. Kaitlyn's words made her feel at ease. She felt that at this point to she could set that problem aside, because in a week it wouldn't even be a problem anymore. However, when that cleared her mind, Phil and his words returned.

"Well I'm going to shower" Kaitlyn said standing up. She grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

The small town girl finally decided to crawl under the covers and sink into the fluffy comforter and pillows. Still she couldn't get comfortable.

She looked at her phone. _8:17 pm._ She turned off the light on the bed side table next to her hoping maybe she would fall into a deep sleep even if it was so early in the night.

The room was silent. All she could her was the slight murmur in the background of Kaitlyn's shower.

It's like her mind refused to shut down. It refused to think about anything other than Phil.

It was several minutes before she finally decided to pick up her phone, and after quickly receiving the information she needed she pulled the thick blankets off of her bare legs. She picked up the balled up grey sweat pants off the floor and slid them onto her legs.

She gazed into the mirror. Just sweat pants and a white V-neck t-shirt but she felt comfortable. Her hair dangled down in loose curls. She looked away and escaped the dark room.

The hotel hallway was empty and cold so she rushed to get to where she was going.

Finally she made it to the room she was searching for. She knocked softly on the door and waited nervously. After less than a minute, the door slowly opened.

She starred at the body in front of her.

The tattooed figure, completely taken back, scratched at his head. He was in nothing but a pair of athletic shorts, so when the cold hallway hair hit his bare chest – it was unbearably cold.

He didn't say anything; he just moved aside and opened the door up more. He didn't have to say anything for Kylie to know that was her ok to come in. "I completely forgot what I wanted to say" she said a little embarrassed. Phil let out a genuine laugh. "I didn't mean to bring you into my problems…" she said one his laughter stopped. She looked down at her feet.

When decided to look back up at him, she finally caught a reaction. He was defiantly at a loss of words, much like she was. "Stop" he paused. "I rather be a part of your problems than not have you at all at this point."

Kylie couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Kylie awoke to her phone on the bed side table vibrating. Still half asleep, she didn't move. The phone finally stopped vibrating and she finally started to come out of her deep slumber and into reality. It was obvious now she wasn't in her and Kaitlyn's room. She wasn't alone. She wasn't sad.

She could feel the second body in the beds arm around the lower half of her waist. It was around her tightly, but she couldn't complain. She felt safe and secure. Finally she made the decision to roll over. The arm around her stayed around her and only adjusted to her movements.

Phil Brooks was still in a deep sleep next to her. She looked up at him threw her lashes. Never had she felt so comfortable. She inched her body closer to his. With him she felt no worries. She wished she could just fall back asleep but in the back of her mind she knew that Kaitlyn was probably wondering where she was and she still had to pack. The bus that would take all of the superstars and divas to the airport was leaving today. The official end of the overseas tour. Her first overseas tour.

She worked up the strength to sneak out of his bed. His arm fell to the mattress without her body as support. She picked up her phone and her shoes and left the room as quietly as she could.

She entered her hotel room to find Kaitlyn already packing her belongings. "Hey stranger!" she smirked, pushing her items aside and sitting down. Kylie blushed. "I got out of the shower and you were just... gone." She said moving her blonde hair to the side, exposing the black hair underneath. "I didn't plan to stay the night where I stayed the night" Kylie said nervously biting her lip. "Hey I'm not going to say anything but… 'When in Rome...' right?" she said throwing up her hands. Kylie let out a laugh. "Yeah.." she mumbled. "When in Rome."

* * *

Exactly one day, 6 hours and 43 minutes since returning to the states, Phil found himself walking into a pizzeria right in the heart of his hometown of Chicago.

A familiar face was already sitting in a booth.

"What's up man?" Colt Cabana smiled from cheek to cheek. He stood up and grabbed Phil's hand pulling him into a hug. Phil smiled happy to see his friend once again who was visiting Chicago just in time. "So how was the tour?" Colt said sitting back down. Phil, across from him looked down at the menu. "Pretty much the same as it was last year… and the year before." Phil smirked.

Just as there conversation picked up, Phil checked his phone. Kylie and him had been in nonstop communication since the night in Rome. They were back to the way they were before there minor problem but then again, things felt different. His feelings felt different.

It seemed like the whole time Colt was eating and trying to catch up with his old ROH friend – Phil was occupied. "who is she?" Colt finally said with is very original Colt chuckle. Phil looked up. "What?"

"You're not the kind of guy who spends that much time staring at a phone screen." Colt pointed out. Phil felt his face get hot. He felt strange because it was true. He didn't feel himself with the way he was acting, but it wasn't a bad thing. "Well who ever she is, she's changing you." Colt said looking back down at his food. "What are you talking about?" he replied setting his phone down immediately.

"You're so happy. You haven't had anything bad to say this whole time we've been here…" Colt paused looking for the next thing to say. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's kind of cute. I've never seen you this way." Colt smirked.

Phil licked his lips. The voice of the voiceless for once felt voiceless. Colt took a bite of his pizza waiting patiently for Phil to say something.

"_She_ is just a friend." He said looking up at Colt, raising an eyebrow. "So who is _she_?" obviously Colt wasn't finished with the topic. For a minute Punk argued with himself on what exactly he was to say. Should he tell his friend? Colt was just going to give him shit. Then again, why not? He and Kylie were still just friends, so there was no harm in telling Colt about her – plus he had already met her.

"Kylie Peydon" Phil said refusing to even look at Colt. He gazed down at the pizza in front of him. Colt with his larger than life personality had a much larger than life response. "What?!" he almost choked on his pizza. He started to laugh. "You can't just be friends with a girl like that" he said with a mouth full of pizza. "Why not?" this time, Phil was slightly curious as to what Colt was going to say.

"Just look at her." He swallowed the food in his mouth. "I mean, she's gorgeous. You don't keep a girl like that a _friend_" he said making air quotations with his fingers. "Well with that said, she deserves better than me..." He said nervously. Colt ignored the initial thought. "Are you going soft on me?" Colt laughed. Punk rolled his eyes. "Did you get hit to hard during a match?" and that was the end of that conversation.


	17. Be The Bigger Person

_Obsessed with them lately. Expect more soon! Enjoy_

_Love - A_

* * *

It was January 7th. Kylie was standing in the locker room watching the Kaitlyn/Eve match that she knew would eventually lead to Kaitlyn becoming champion.

Kylie paced back and forth, still in her ring gear from her tag match with Alex earlier on in the night, watching what would be Eve's last match. She couldn't lie; the girl had incredible wrestling ability. After a good few minutes, Kaitlyn speared Eve – picking up the win, and the title. Kylie smiled at the television before finally leaving the locker room to go line up with the rest of the superstars to give Eve a proper goodbye.

Yeah, Kylie may have had a reason to go to congratulate Eve and all after the cruel things she said – but she felt the responsibility to be the bigger person.

Kylie stood by herself amongst the other superstars and Divas. Soon enough Eve busted threw the curtain, tears streaming down her face. Everyone began to clap and Kylie joined in. Eve went down the line of people, receiving hugs from some and just words of wisdom from others. Eve reached Kylie. They stood face to face – and before she even had a chance to walk away Kylie put her hands on her hips.

"Best of wishes to you Eve." She nodded with a genuine smile. It was obvious Eve was in shock. Kylie knew Eve knew that Kylie heard what Eve was saying about her. Hell, she probably knew it was wrong to – but none the less Kylie felt she proved who she was.

Eve didn't say anything. She flashed a smile that seemed to be a real one, and continued down the hallway. At this point, Kylie would probably never like Eve ever again, and Eve would probably not like her – however, She felt that maybe now Eve respected her in the same way she respected Eve.

The hallway began to clear, but Kylie felt someone come up behind her. That person put a strong grip on her shoulders, and when she turned her head and looked over her shoulder, she realized it was Phil Brooks.

She smiled at the sight of his smile, as if it was contagious.

"I'm proud of you kid." He smirked.

Kylie wasn't really sure if he was referring to her match that night that went extremely well, or her '_be the bigger person_' approach to Eve. She then came to realization that it didn't so matter what he was referring too, she finally was feeling proud of herself too. Interrupting there soon to be conversation, Kylie turned to see her friend push through the curtain. All smiles, she held the butterfly belt over her shoulder.

Kylie was one of the first too hug her, pulling away from Phil. "Congrats!" she smiled at the blonde. Kaitlyn smiled wide. "Thanks!" she breathed heavily.

Kylie looked down at the silver, purple and pink belt lying across Kaitlyn's shoulder. That was her dream. She knew she wasn't there yet, but she hoped someday she reached it. She had overcome ever struggle thus far, and she wasn't naive. She knew there would be more to come. Probably harder than the ones she's faced so far.

"So I better go shower, we're going downtown tonight to a bar not too far from the hotel. Are you going to come?" Kaitlyn placed her hands on her hips. Kylie shifted her weight to her left hip. "Um... If I can stay awake long enough, I'll be there." Kylie made a very unpromising promise. Either way, Kaitlyn didn't stop smiling. "Ok, well then I'll see ya' when I see ya'!"

Kaitlyn trailed off and Kylie turned back to Phil. He was patiently waiting for her. "Why don't you go out with everyone?" Phil asked. Kylie shrugged her shoulders. "Just doesn't sound fun to me." Phil was completely content with that answer. "Are you going to need a ride back to the hotel then?" He crossed his tattooed arms and raised a brow.

Even if she was becoming more independent, it was clear sometimes she needed someone to fall back on.

"Depends are you offering?" she smirked. He bit his lip. "Depends are you willing to wait. I am in the main event tonight" he said, cockiness dripping from his tone. Kylie looked down and giggled. When she looked back up, Phil was still starring at her with a smile. "That's fine." She smiled. He nodded. "I'm going to get ready for my match then." He said with his smile slowly fading away. "Good luck" she said turning away from Phil and heading back to the locker room.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Kylie stood by the corridors. Her black Capri length leggings hugged her long legs tightly, and her grey off the shoulder sweatshirt hung over her top half. She moved her straitened hair over one shoulder and sighed. She set her gym bag down on the ground impatiently waiting for Punk.

He seemed like he was the last one out.

Finally after a few minutes longer, he appeared down the hallway. His hat on his head, sweatshirt covering most of his body and athletic shorts falling past his knees. Kylie looked him up and down. He approached her sooner than she expected. "Ready?" he questioned. She nodded, slightly caught off guard.

It seemed like the ride and then the walk to the room went by fast. It was as if she blinked and they were standing in the hallway. Side by side they walked to his room. She didn't really realize what she was doing but before she knew it she was awkwardly standing a foot away from his hotel room door.

"Well my rooms down at the other end." She tried to say sounding as little awkward as possible. "Isn't Kaitlyn gone?" he asked before she walked away. "Yeah..." she answered.

"You know you can hang out here until she gets back" he paused. "so you don't have to be alone." He finished. He didn't realize till after he said what he said how ridiculous he sounded. Still he got a smile out of Kylie. "I've been alone before, it's not a big deal." She said tugging on the gym bags strap on her shoulder. "It was just an offer." He smiled slightly. "I know. Thank you. You do way too much for me…" she blushed.

She turned around quickly, her brown hair falling off her shoulder and down her back. She walk swiftly towards the other end of the hallway, Leaving Phil behind to watch her for a good minute before finally turning around to enter his own room.

His fingers found the light switch in the dark and pushed it up. The light turned on exposing the halfway messy room. He had left in a hurry – so his luggage was still on the floor, and miscellaneous items scattered around. He did however notice hotel staff gave him clean linins and made the bed well he was gone.

He slid off his Nike shoes and made himself comfortable on the bed with his phone at his side and a comic book in his hand.

After a good five minutes passed, he gave up on trying to focus on the book. He couldn't. His mind was on Kylie. The diva had been making him crazier than he already was.

Just then there was a soft knock on his room door. Slowly he left the bed and walked to the door, opening it up to a surprise. "Kaitlyn's still not home…" were the first three words out of her mouth. She looked embarrassed but she should have, after all, Phil was happy to see her.

Phil didn't say anything. His lips curved into a smile and he moved to the side, opening the heavy door wider. Kylie knew that was her invite in so she took it. Kylie sat down on the bed with her legs crossed like a pretzel. Phil found a place next to her, propping his back up again the headboard of the bed and stretching his legs out.

He looked over at her. She was peacefully minding her own business. Looking down at her phone, her long brown hair fell gently in her face. It was quite between them, but he didn't really care. Just having her there made him feel comfortable.

"There are a lot of good reviews about you and AJ." She said looking up from her cell phone. Punk sighed sitting up from the bed. "Yeah, but it's not going to last." He said grabbing his water from the side table. "Why not?" she questioned. "It's just not me." He let out a low deep laugh. "I mean she's incredible at what she does, but I don't really want a partner or love interest or whatever they want to call it." She stuttered awkwardly. Kylie bit at her lip. "What about you and Alex, you guys have a pretty big fan base..."

Kylie refused to smile.

"It's pretty cool. I'm just really happy he doesn't mind giving up being a singles competitor to work with me." She smiled.

At that point Phil really didn't have the heart to tell her about what Alex was really saying just a few weeks ago. He let it go and changed the conversation. They stayed up and talked to the early morning hours of 3 am.

"You're not tired?" she asked worried. "What did the bags under my eyes give it away?" he said sarcastically. Kylie smiled shyly. "But I should go shower" he said standing up from the bed. "Oh, I should probably get going then..." she said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You can stay if you want." The words just happened to fall out of his mouth. Punk searched for Kylies eyes. He found them quickly and he locked his gaze. Her pale green eyes flickered. "Ok..." she beamed.

* * *

30 minutes latter Phil excited the shower, only to put on a pair of boxers and athletic shorts leaving his chest bare. He left the steamy bathroom and reentered the bedroom.

He found Kylie in a deep sleep on his bed. The closer he got he noticed how cold she must have been. Her head was up on the pillow but the blankets failed to cover her shivering body. He took the top of the blanket into his hands and pulled it over her lifeless body. Just as he did he noticed something on her bare shoulder blade. A large bruise was darkening. His smiled faded and his eyes felt heavy. He knew her risk taking in the ring was hurting her body.

None the less, he made sure the blankets covered her before lying down on the other side of the bed. He turned the light out and before he knew it he was sound to sleep too.


	18. CM Punk dating Diva?

_IMPORTANT. Thanks to one of the reviews, I did put together some photos of what Kylie looks like. I placed the link on my page so if you want to take a look you can do so. If you do, all I ask is that you PM me or Review with how you felt about what she looks like after 17 chapters of not having actual pictures (; As always, let me know what you think about everything else. You guys are the reason I write - so thank you! (: _

_Love - A _

* * *

Phil Brooks looked down at Kylie still fast asleep in his bed. His phone still close to his ear he listened to his sister go on and on about everything and anything. Phil didn't mind. He enjoyed his talks with his sisters. After a falling out with his brother, his sisters where all he had. It didn't bother him. They were his only family members that were there for him 100% of the time.

"_I saw Colt the other day..." _Chez said on the other side of the phone. Before Phil could reply, she went on. _"I didn't know you were in love…"_ she giggled. He looked down at Kylie once more. He quickly moved away from her and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. "I'm not 'in love' Chez" he said.

"_You act like it's such a horrible thing if you are. You've been alone way to long. Don't you think it's time you let someone make you happy?" _

Phil didn't really know what to say to his sister. Finally after a moment of silence he settled upon – "I am happy." Chez sighed on the other side of the phone and Phil still felt ashamed with no words to even say. "Beating people up and being a champion makes me happy." He smirked to himself as if Chez could see. Chez laughed. "Well if there really is a girl that Colt's talking about, don't let her go. She sounds like a good girl." Chez finished. "Whatever you say." Phil replied before putting an end to the conversation and hanging up.

He left the bathroom and found Kylie now wide awake. "Good morning…" she yawned awkwardly. "I was just about to get going…" she said pulling the blankets off her body. In a rush she swiftly moved to the door. Punk followed.

She turned around and looked up at him. They were standing so close their bodies were just barely touching. She beamed. "Thank you… again." She said softly. He just offered a smile back before she turned around and left the room.

* * *

House shows were much different than any regular RAW show. Rules usually changed and unseen on TV matches were set up last minute. It was fun for everyone to do something a little different than they did normally.

About thirty minutes into a house show taking place in a small Texas town, CM Punk was in a heated argument with Vickie. Next, AJ Lee came running out to take the side of Punk. Of course, she was in a redesigned version of a CM Punk shirt, the bottoms to her red and black attire, and her wrestling boots.

It was clear to the fans at that point they'd be seeing a match soon due to the fact both Punk and AJ were in their gear.

After AJ and Vickie bickered back and forth Vickie finally shouted back at AJ announcing what the match would be.

"Well than why don't you two compete with an actual mixed tag team!" she yelled in AJ's face. Behind AJ, Punk put his hands on his hip and raised a brow. "You now have yourself a match against Alex Riley and Kylie!" she paused and got closer to AJ. "Little girl…" she said before turning around and walking out of the ring.

Before completely leaving she left them with one more statement. "And that match… IS NOW!" she squealed finally leaving.

The crowed in the small area got loud even before Alex's music hit.

CM Punk, still standing in the ring didn't even have any time to let it all soak in. He knew he'd have a match but he could honestly say he didn't expect this.

His eyes didn't leave Kylie as she took Alex's arm and walked to the ring with a huge smile on her face. Together, Alex and Kylie stood in the opposite corner and looked at Punk and AJ ready to get things started.

The reff centered his self in the middle of the squared circle and signaled to have the bell rung. It was decided the Divas would start off.

AJ lunged at Kylie taking her down first. They rolled around for a minute before getting back to their feet. Full of energy, AJ backed up only to drop kick Kylie back to the mat. Prematurely she went for the pin, but Kylie kicked out right away. Once again they got back to their feet, this time Kylie lunged at AJ. She landed on top of her gaining momentum to throw some punches. AJ squirmed underneath.

Kylie looked up from her position on top of AJ. CM Punks eyes were strictly locked on her. She shot him a quick smirk before using AJ's hair to lift her of the ground and swing her into the corner. She moved towards AJ and kicked her in the gut, causing her to lean forward.

Kylie had major control of the match.

While AJ was bent over; Kylie quickly grabbed her head and ran forward with a near perfect bulldog.

In her corned, Alex was smiling from cheek to cheek, but when she looked at AJ's corner Punk was just standing still, gripping the ropes and watching the match closely.

Kylie went for the pin wile AJ laid motionless but she was unsuccessful – only gaining a 2 count.

Kylie got off of AJ, and before she could do anything AJ crawled quickly over to Punk and tagged him in. With no other choice, Kylie went and made her tag.

She stepped thru the ropes with her long legs. She pushed her (_now messy_) hair aside and watched both men go back and forth. She couldn't deny that her gaze had landed on CM Punk rather than her partner most of the time. He was in control of almost the whole match, and though she was supposed to be cheering for her partner, she couldn't. She just watched.

As Alex finally began to struggle after five minutes, he somehow made it back to the corner letting Kylie proudly tag herself in. With no hesitation, she grabbed Alex's hand using it to help her climb to the top of the ropes – as it was routine at this point. She waited as AJ entered the ring and charged at the corner. Once AJ was standing in the right spot she landed a perfect Molly-Go-Round, or as she now began to call it the Kylie-Go-Round, and picked up the win for her team.

Standing up with her hand raised she looked over and Punk sending him a wink. He did his best to hold back a grin before leaving the ring to let Kylie (and Alex) celebrate.

* * *

Kylie felt the rush of the hallway air hit her when she returned to gorilla position. The minute she walked through she was happy to see the first person who greeted her.

"Kylie" he called jogging up behind her. She didn't say anything when she turned around. She just shot him a simple smile. "Did you know about that match?" he said confused. Kylie giggled and looked down. "Yes." Phil stared at her. "How come I didn't?" he asked another question. "Because when the creative team told Vickie, they came and told me and Alex right away. AJ was the next person they told and when they went to tell you – you were already out there." She explained. He nodded, hiding a smile.

"I don't normally like to lose…" he paused. Kylie tucked her dark hair behind her ear and looked up at him. "But you did do really well out there…" He smiled politely. Kylie beamed. "But I guess I did, didn't I? I did beat the best in the world..." she joked. Phil rolled his eyes. "You beat AJ, not me." he winked. Kylie returned the favor and rolled her eyes back. "I should probably go shower now…" she changed the subject. Phil nodded in agreement.

Kylie trailed off into the opposite direction and Phil watched as she walked away.

* * *

Happy to be home, or what was home for the past two years, Kylie set her stuff on the floor and crawled into bed. While her laptop turned on she gazed out of the bedroom window staring down at the beach only a mile from her apartment.

That was at least one good thing about moving down to Tampa.

She turned her attention to the computer, logging on to her twitter scrolling through fan tweets. After not even five minutes, she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. Automatically hoping it was Phil, she looked at the text instantly. However, it wasn't Phil. It was Nikki. She studied the text for a minute.

"_Check out the latest bleacher report_"

Bleacher report was one of the most well-known dirt pages filled with news and rumors, but why was Nikki Bella telling her to look at it? Nikki hated those sites and constantly questioned why Kylie would look at them to begin with. Finally she did as she was told.

She closed her twitter and went to the webpage. Her eyes searched the page trying to find whatever it was that was supposed to catch her attention. Finally her eyes settled on the name of an article. _'CM Punk dating Diva?'_

With literally no self-control, she clicked it.

There it was. Three images of her and CM Punk such as ones of them entering the arena together, leaving together, and getting into the same car. Her eyes scrolled threw the rows of words.

"_RAW superstar CM Punk and RAW Diva Kylie have been seen in recent weeks traveling to shows together. Reports say that the two seemed to be a little more than friendly and looked more than happy together. Is there a budding relationship for the two on the RAW roster? Check out the images below and tell us what you think." _


	19. Contagious

_This is a rather short chapter, but enjoy! _

_Love - A _

* * *

Kylie began to pick to leave her apartment only after a short stay. She couldn't lie, she had still been thinking about the bogus story on the internet.

There was no budding romance, _or was there? _The story was all a lie, _or was it?_

Kylie was confused with her own feelings. She never tried to think about what was really going on between them because every time she was with him she was just stuck in the moment. She didn't put things into deep thought when she was with him because with him she was carefree. She was to happy and worry-free to ask herself questions. However, If others questioned their relationship – should she have been? Then again, maybe she shouldn't think about it because she's known him long enough to know he was not that kind of person.

Finally she settled upon the idea of not complicating anything by over thinking.

She shot down her thoughts and finished packing. She took the last possible flight that should could that morning to get to New Orleans just in time. She gazed around her room to make sure she wasn't missing anything. When she looked at the clock she realized even if she was missing something it was too late now. She had to get going.

* * *

Phil Brooks waited at the terminal at the airport. He crossed his arm and leaned against a wall. He zipped up his black hooded sweatshirt and looked down at his wrinkled jeans. The next time he looked up he saw the face he was searching for. He hoped that she would look up from her phone and notice him before he had to make her notice him. Lucky for him she did just that.

In her low rise, ripped jeans and flowy black white tank top she smiled and approached him. "What are you doing here?" she said pleasantly surprised. "Figured since you decided to get her as late as you could, I'd give you a ride since I'm already here." He grinned. Kylie couldn't turn that down. "Thanks." She said. Phil sent her a toothless smile and nodded, taking her luggage for her.

After a short car ride from the airport to the hotel, Phil parked and stepped out in to the Louisiana air. The first thing he did was open the trunk in order to get out Kylie's luggage. "Wait!" she said jumping out of the passenger side and running to the back of the car. He raised an eye brow at her. "Don't get my stuff out yet. I don't want to check in yet." She spoke innocently. "Then what do you want to do?" he questioned. "I haven't got to fully experience New Orleans yet. We're literally right down town. I want to take a walk... and take it all in" she said tucking her hands into her pockets. "Let's go then." He said re-closing the trunk. Kylie blushed and sent him a smile, and Phil did the same in return.

Together they headed down the street that was filled with people and cars. Amazed by the classic buildings and bars she looked in awe. The sunlight hid behind the taller buildings and the wind blew harshly. Kylie rubbed her bare arms as the cold air began to affect her.

Phil, who already had saw all of New Orleans on more than one occasion, refused to take his eyes off her. He studied her and he took in her actions. "Do you want this?" he said tugging on his black sweat shirt, assuming she'd know what he was talking about. "No, I'm fine." She hesitated, moving her windblown air out of her face.

Another wind gust hit them a minute later. "Actually… If you don't need it..." she said shyly looking back up at him. Their eyes connected and he laughed, immediately unzipping it and removing it from his body. She gently took it into her hands and put it on her body, tossing her hair over her shoulder and zipping it up.

"So how come you never got to _'experience' _it here last time?" he said making conversation. "I was new still and the Bella's where busy. Guess I was kind of scarred to do it alone, so I didn't do it at all." She answered. He nodded understanding where she was coming from. "So what do you think about it now?" he asked another question. She looked off into the distance deepening her gaze on all of the buildings. "It's beautiful." She spoke softly. She didn't see it, but Phil looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile softly.

"When you spent most of your life in a small town, places like this are amazing." Kylie said. Phil nodded. "It probably sounds stupid since you're so use to Chicago." She said low and quite, tucking her hands into his sweatshirt clinging onto her body. "It doesn't." he paused. "Why don't you come to Chicago?" he stopped in his steps. Kylie froze immediately. "With you?" she asked dumbfounded. "With me." He smirked. "deal." She said holding out her hand. Phil laughed and shook it, sealing the deal.

Silence fell over them, but it didn't last long. Finally deciding to break the silence on their stroll, Kylie spoke up again. "Can I be honest?" she chewed on her lip waiting for him to look down at her while they walked. He raised his eye brows and looked down. He settled his eyes in her pale green ones. "You're a lot different than when first met you." She hesitated. "Is that ok?" he mumbled. She tucked her dark hair behind her ear and nodded with a smile across her lips.

As always, he couldn't help but smile back. It was like it was contagious.

* * *

Now Monday night, Phil took a break from stretching and sat on top of a crate in the hallway. He rubbed his bare legs as he was in nothing but his trunks, boots, and his hoodie. He pulled his IPhone out of his pocket as he would endure another hour or so of waiting. Trying to keep himself occupied he opened his twitter and began to scroll threw his mentions. He couldn't help but role his eyes at those who didn't like him, smile at those who loved him, and laugh at the ridiculous questions some asked.

All of a sudden one tweet wasn't like the rest. His eyes got caught on a tweet he couldn't look past.

"_If CM Punk really is dating Kylie, he's a lucky guy._"

Seeing this, he decided to do more research which eventually led him to an article on a website. His eyes flickered at the pictures of him and her. He read the article over and over again. He had never been one to be effected by story's on the dirt sheets, but then again, up until months ago, he had kept to himself. Not that it really affected him anyway because it wasn't true.

His mind started drifting creating question after question. Nervously he pushed his hair back and worked himself off the crate. He knew if he contiued to sit there he would drive himself crazy so he decided to find her.

He searched every hallway until he laid his eyes on Kylie's tall thin body. She was in the middle of a conversation with Kaitlyn but he approached her anyway. "Can I talk to you?" he said when she turned to him with a smile. Kaitlyn looked at him also, and then looked back at Kylie. "I'll just catch you latter." She said grinning before leaving Phil and Kylie alone.

Kylie began to feel nervous seeing that Phil didn't have a pleasant look on his face. "Did you know we were dating?" He said. Kylie froze and her face turned beat red. He chuckled nervously. "Yeah. We're _a little more than_ _friendly_ and there may be _a budding relationship between us_." He smirked.

Kylie felt her heart sank. She knew where those words came from. He saw the article. She could feel her breathing become heavy. She looked up at him and let a small sigh slip threw her lips. "I would completely understand if you didn't want to do anymore traveling together." She let her arms fall to her sides. He narrowed his brows and dropped his smirk. "What?" he said confused.

"I-I-I know..." she stuttered nervously looking for the right words to say. "I know that for whatever reason you've helped me but if this, all of this, is becoming too much for you – I understand. This isn't who you are. I know it isn't."

"Then you have a lot more to learn."

He took her face into his hands and his lips came crashing into hers. As the unexpected kiss continued, Kylie brought her hands up to his sweatshirt gently pulling him closer while there lips were locked.

Neither of them knew what this meant, but they knew it felt right.


	20. Something More

_NOTE: I put up a picture of what Kylie's wrestling attire looks like on my page. Again - if that's not what you visualize when I describe it in chapters, feel free to see it the way YOU want to see it. (: _

_I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter, so I hope you continue to enjoy this one._

_Love - A _

* * *

Kylie flipped on the weather in her hotel as she started picking up the clothes scattered around. She let out a low sigh seeing all the snow that was covering Michigan – there next destination for RAW. She couldn't help but wonder why they didn't travel to all the warm places during the winter. As she went around the room, scooping clothes up in her hands, one certain sweat shirt caught her eye.

Phil's hoodie was still in her room, lying across the chair, from two days ago. She smiled. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach because the thought of him brought back the thought of their kiss the night before. She felt incredible about it but she still wondered how Phil felt about it. _What did it mean anyway?_ As usual she started to question every little thing.

Setting her questions aside she shoved everything into her bag and zipped it up. For once she was on time, with a little to spare. She went back into the bathroom, checking her hair and the little make up she applied.

Her dark hair fell in loose curls down her back and over her shoulder. A soft cream long sleeve sweater covered the top half of her thin body, white skinny jeans clung to her bottom half, and a scarf looped around her neck.

Finally decided upon leaving and heading to the airport she shut off the TV and gathered her bags.

She left the exciting city behind and headed in rout to Michigan alone.

* * *

CM Punk signed a few autographs in the blowing snow before stepping into the smaller hotel in Ann Arbor, Michigan. He felt the cold snow that landed on his body start to melt. He glanced at the clock above the front desk in the hotel. _6:17 pm._

Though none of the superstars really needed a hotel because they would only be there for one show before heading to Detroit, it was urged due to the heavy snow fall. Seeing that no one else was around he headed straight to his room.

As he walked in and turned on the light, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He took off his hat exposing his newly shaved head. He couldn't lie, he liked it a lot better than the hair he had before.

Of course, the second he sat down the bed – he could feel his thoughts being consumed by Kylie.

He hadn't really thought this much about a girl since before he got into wrestling. But somehow something about her had always snuck into his mind, and after the kiss they shared he couldn't help but devote almost all his thinking to her.

The girl was giving emotions to someone who was naturally emotionless.

Giving up his thoughts while he sat comfortable on the bed he checked his phone. Sure enough he had a text, but by surprise it was from Triple H himself.

"_Be at the arena early. Creative team needs to meet with you."_

He knew his partnership with AJ was coming to an end rather soon, but he didn't think they would bring it to an end before the pay per view Sunday. Still curious as to know what exactly they needed to meet with him for, he got up and prepared himself to leave.

Throwing the strap of his gym bag containing his gear for the show over his shoulder, he was soon on his way to the arena.

It only took a good ten minutes to get there, and another five minutes to get himself situated before he would enter the room where the creative team, AJ and Alex Riley were already waiting. He chose the side of the table that AJ wasn't sitting at, and got comfortable leaving an empty seat between himself an Alex. No one said anything. It was rather quite but within a minute, the quietness fell.

"Sorry if I'm late." A little voice said entering the room. Phil looked over his shoulder seeing Kylie, who bravely took the seat in-between himself and Alex. She didn't say anything to him, just sent him a polite smile, and he did the same back. Once everyone was seated, the members of the creative team wasted no time getting strait to the point.

"So last week you all worked a rather quickly pulled together match." A man by the name of Rob said. "Obviously Phil and AJ won't be working together much longer, but until you guys fully burn out…" the man continued. Phil perked up. "we want to continue using all four of you together for the next few shows. Everyone reacted really well to you guys together."

Phil looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kylie smiling. A smile appeared on his lips as well.

"We want you guys to have fun with it. Make the crowd laugh and enjoy it because it isn't a serious story line to sell." A woman said sitting to the left of Rob who was nodding in agreement.

When they dispersed into the hallway, Kylie waited for Phil. Kylie felt tension in her cheeks pulling her lips into a smile automatically. "Are you ready to lose to me again..." she joked. "And Alex." She mumbled right after. Phil chuckled. "Oh, is that how it's going to go?" he smirked. Bright eyed she nodded. Something about Kylie's smile really pulled at his heart strings.

"So are you ok with this for the next couple of shows?" she said, her smile fading. "I'm more than ok." He paused. "I think it will be fun." He said faintly.

It was obvious they had chemistry together, so Phil felt more than comfortable working with her – even if he had been wanting to work alone.

Kylie perked up again. "Well I better get dressed and ready." She said ready to turn around and head to the locker room. She still had one last thing to do. She grabbed his arm to hold her steady and softly touched her lips to his cheek. She blushed awkwardly. "Good luck." She said quietly. "You'll need it." She said turning swiftly and rushed off in the other direction.

* * *

An hour latter Kylie, Alex, AJ, and Phil all gathered in the ring. AJ and Kylie had bickered head to head for going on three minutes, and finally they dropped their mics and things got a little more heated. When Kylie went to charge at AJ the first thing she felt was CM Punk wrap one whole arm around her body picking her off the ground and holding her back.

Knowing he wasn't her partner for the match she figured she would add a little more to the set up. When he set her down she turned to him and looked up at him. With one quick motion she sent a slap across his cheek, the same cheek she laid a kiss on earlier. She stood up strait and proud giving him a quick smirk, in which he would mock.

Finally the ref stepped into the ring breaking up the chaos and getting the match underway.

Five minutes into the match, Kylie was in control. AJ was becoming wore out and struggled to turn things around. Kylie grabbed her by her hair and jumped strait up and dropped down to her butt, slamming AJ's face into the mat. When she stood up - Punk was in his corner trying to get Kylie's attention. Of course he did, and she turned to look at him. Throwing up her hands in confusion. At the same time, Alex in his corner was throwing a fit catching the ref's attention.

Kylie turned her focus back to the match ignoring the fact that the ref still wasn't paying attention. When she went to kick AJ while she was down, the madness continued. Punk quickly entered the ring and threw Kylie over his shoulder. She tried to hide her laughter and instead yelled and kicked her legs. The ref still distracted, Punk gently set her down, and pulled AJ back into their corner – when the ref turned around she could tag in Punk.

Kylie slipped back into her corner and let Alex take her place in the match. The match was over in a short amount of time after that because Punk covered Alex for the win. Punk threw Kylie a smirk and went on to have his hands raised.

* * *

Kylie sat down at the edge of Punk's hotel bed. Her excuse was that she didn't want to spend the next few hours alone in her hotel room without Kaitlyn, but her real reasoning was she just wanted to spend more time with Phil. Of course, he didn't mind her being there because he wanted her company.

"I'm not going to lie. That slap threw me off." Phil admitted sitting up in bed. Kylie giggled. "You didn't think I had it in me?" she raised her eye brow. He shook his head no and smiled. The conversation then shifted directions.

"If you're from Ohio, why didn't you head home after the house show?" Phil asked. Kylie felt her facial emotions fade. "I guess I didn't want to go alone with all this snow." She hesitated. "I can drive you" he offered. "I mean what, you're home town can't be too far from here, Maybe 3-4 hours?" he asked. "Actually it's only an hour from here." She smiled slowly.

Phil sighed. "Do you want to go home tomorrow?" he asked seriously. Kylie wasn't sure if she should have, but she nodded 'yes'. "I'll take you home tomorrow, I'm sure you family will be happy to see you." He looked down. He had assumed her family life was much different than his.

With really nothing else to say, Kylie thanked him.

She still didn't know where there relationship stood, and neither did he. There wasn't really a label.

He still felt the same comfortable friendship he had developed with her from the start. However he couldn't help but feel like there was still something more.


	21. Family

_This was a tough chapter too write but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. As always enjoy&review! _

_Love - A_

* * *

Kylie woke up with her head up against Phil's bare chest. She smiled instantly and lay there – taking it all in. After a good five minutes, she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her balled up fists. She looked at the blinking red numbers on the alarm clock. _9:45 am._ She yawned as quietly as she could before pulling the thick blankets off her legs and stepping out of bed.

Sliding the curtains over a little bit she looked outside. Snow was only lightly falling but the ground was fully covered.

She stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door before she turned on the light assuring Phil would stay sound to sleep. She checked herself in the mirror. She was obviously a violent sleeper by the sight of her messy hair. She ran her fingers thru the thin layers but ultimately decided to pull it up into a pony tail first. A few strands refused to stay tucked behind her ear and hung down in her face.

Kylie made the choice to also not wear any makeup. Her face was clear and blemish free, and she was way too tired to go the extra mile.

She turned off the light and opened the bath room door, reentering the bedroom. She found her bags that they moved over to Phil's room last night and she double checked to make sure she had everything. At the same time, she also pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans to pair with the plain white t-shirt she was already wearing. Seeing that Phil was sleeping, she bravely slid her pajama shorts down her legs and replaced them with the jeans.

Seeing that it was not nearing 10:00 am, she figured it was time to wake Phil. She slid open the curtains all the way – and opened the blinds, exposing just enough light for him to steer in his sleep. A second latter she could hear his yawn, and then see him stretch.

"Good morning princess." She smirked. He smiled at her first thing before scratching at his head and looking around the room. His eyes of course moved back to Kylie when she was no longer looking at him.

She was just in a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans, but to him – she was beautiful.

"I'm already packed." She said turning and looking at him. He stood up out of bed scratching his chest. "I packed last night." He said looking down at their bags. "I'll start putting them in the car after I put some jeans on" he said starting to pull a pair of jeans out of his bag. "And a shirt?" She said looking at his bare top half. He gave her a sarcastic look before heading into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Phil looked down at the GPS on his phone. It was estimated that it would only take 20 more minutes to arrive at what Kylie use to call home. He looked at her. She was curled up with her head resting on the window. She was silently sleeping. He smiled, and turned back to the road.

After several stops, along with the nasty weather – the 1 hour drive turned into a 2 hour drive, not that Phil was complaining. Seeing her happy made him feel content. He pulled into the drive way at approximately_ 12:45 pm._ Before waking Kylie up, he gazed at the house her family lived in.

It was a two story newly built house. It came complete with a large fenced in yard and huge front porch. It looked clean and beautiful. Finally unlocking his gaze, he rested a hand on Kylie's upper leg. "We're here." He said deeply.

Kylie immediately woke up. She propped in her seat and smiled shyly. Slowly she stepped out of the car and headed straight to the door. Phil figured that meant he was supposed to go get her bags.

He unloaded her luggage and awkwardly carried them inside.

Once inside he looked around noticing the warm clean feeling the house gave off. It was spacious. It was big, but not too big. Family pictures filled the rooms adding to the homey feeling the house already gave off.

Phil sat the bags down when he realized Kylie was too busy being hugged by her mom tightly in the hallway. He stood there nervously in his long sleeved grey shirt, and slightly baggy jeans. "Hi, I'm Jennifer, you can call me Jen though." Her mom stepped forward to shake his tattooed hand. "Phil." He smiled. "I wasn't expecting you guys to get here so early!" she said looking at Phil then back at Kylie.

"Figured I'd get her to you guys early." He smiled. Kylie batted her eyes at him with a small curve in her lips. "But I better get going…" he said ready to step out of the house. "You're welcome to stay!" Kylie's mother, Jen, said with much enthusiasm. "You had a long drive." She said. Kylie blushed in embarrassment.

"Can't turn down that" Phil smiled that famous CM Punk smile.

Jen smiled, and started walking to the kitchen. "Shawn and your sister went out shopping. They'll be home soon." She called out to Kylie who was walking into the living room, while Phil followed. "You didn't have too..." Kylie whispered. "I wanted to..." he replied quietly.

When they sat down she had begun to feel the way she felt when she was a teenager.

It was only but 5 minutes before her sister and father crashed through the door. They noticed Kylie and Phil immediately and she felt her nerves start to act up once again. "You're here early." Her dad said walking towards them. Phil stood up from the couch right away, holding his hand out. "I'm Shawn." The tall man said meeting his hand with Phil's. "Phil." He said politely.

"We would normally just know you as 'CM Punk' in this house." Shawn chuckled. Phil smiled. "She's a fan." Shawn said moving to the side to reveal Kylie's younger sister standing behind him nervously. "Well, Hi. I'm CM Punk" he smiled wide and offered a hand to the younger girl. She blushed and replied letting him know her name was Katie. If Phil could have guessed her age, he would have guessed she was old enough to be in junior high, but not any older.

Kylie still standing behind Phil finally interrupted. "I'm going to get myself something to drink, do you want anything?" she looked at Phil as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Just a water I guess." He shrugged. Kylie nodded and left Phil in her living room alone.

When she entered the kitchen her mom was doing dishes. "So what's the story with you guys?" She bluntly said. Kylie opened the fridge avoiding eye contact. "We've become really good friends. He's helped me a lot with wrestling." She said pulling out two bottles of water. Kylie's mother turned and raised her eye brow at her. "That's not what I would have guessed." She said turning her attention back to the dishes in her hand. Kylie ignored her mom's words and looked back into the living room from the kitchen. Her dad had disappeared but Katie sat on the couch across from Phil.

They chatted endlessly. Katie being a young WWE fan just as her sister was. She blushed at how well Phil was handling it.

On the other hand Phil was happy to be in a family atmosphere that he hadn't been in for years. His family life wasn't normal when he was growing up, and now that he was always on the road – it wasn't now either. Sure, he always had a relationship with his sisters but that was almost as far as it went. Being treated so kindly by the family of someone he now cared so much about made him feel good. Made him feel things he hadn't felt before.

When Kylie approached the couch, she sat down trying not to interrupt her sister and Phil's conversations. Katie was telling him how she recorded RAW so that she could watch it again the next day – always. Phil mentioned possibly watching it, and with Katie's excitement she grabbed the remote and turned it on right away.

Kylie couldn't help but smile.

The day went on just fine. There was never a moment of silence or boredom. Phil found himself fitting in rather well at the Peydon house hold. He stayed long enough for dinner, and to talk about why he got into wrestling and other miscellaneous topics. Once the time neared 11:15 pm and the skies were dark- Phil began to get ready to call it a night.

"I really better get going" he said standing up. Though Kylie didn't want the night to end, she nodded standing up right after him. He said goodbye to her family, thanking them for the day, and started to head for the door. Kylie nonchalantly followed him out.

They stood on her front porch under the cloudy dark sky. Thick snow was still covering the ground and the air was still bitter cold. Kylie looked up at Phil who was simply smirking down at her. It was clear neither of them really knew what to say but they found comfort in each other. "Thank you." Kylie finally said. He continued to smile, only until he put his hand in the arch of her back and pulled her closer. His lips pressed against hers into yet another perfect kiss.

She could feel warmth in him. She didn't want him to pull away. She wanted it to last as long as it possibly could, but eventually their lips parted ways. She blushed when he pulled away and she watched him slowly open his eyes again. "I'll pick you up in the morning to head back to Detroit." He said scratching his head, blushing noticeably. She nodded before eventually turning around and heading back inside.

* * *

_NOTE: I know you guys want to see them discuss there relationship more and what not BUT I promise you'll be pleased with the next chapter ;)_


	22. We Need To Talk

_Short and sweet. Sorry I've been busy lately but I still hope you enjoy! You're reviews are the best and they make my day, so thank you! (: _

_Love - A_

* * *

The drive back to Detroit was long but quick. As usual it was filled with endless conversation and laughter, along with Kylie taking an occasional nap since Punk always drove. There time was cut short when Kylie had a radio interview and shortly after her interview would start, he had a signing. Heading from the hotel to the Toys 'R' Us, he would be signing autographs in, he settled in his seat and turned to the station Kylie was set to be on.

When he turned it up he realized that she had already been on air asking their questions.

"_Well you're obviously very beautiful so I'm sure Alex doesn't mind having you around._" A man said. "_Thank you_" she giggled politely.

Phil could feel a curve starting to form on his lips.

"_So I think that the question every man wants to know is – Are you single?_"

"_Umm..._" Kylie hesitated. Phil turned up the volume curious as to know what she would say. "_Yeah. I am currently single._" She said.

Phil turned off the radio. He sat in complete silence. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt like the feeling he had when he was Italy. It wasn't a good feeling.

Looking back at everything, he didn't just want her friendship – he wanted her. All of her. Everyday. He wanted to call her his. Who said he couldn't have a girlfriend if he had never had one? He spent years strictly dedicating his life to his career. It was obvious she made him happier than he had been in a long time. She was bringing him back to life, something no one could do.

He knew what he had to do, and acting stopped at a red light and picked up his cell phone.

"_We need to talk._"

* * *

Kylie walked outside, cold air blowing in her face. She adjusted her white nit hat that her dark hair fell so perfectly out of. She looked down at her phone screen confused at the message she had received during her appearance on the radio show.

"_We need to talk._"

Only 4 words that made her ask so many questions. What did she do wrong? Did she even do anything wrong? She knew she was probably over reacting but then again, things had been going good for a while- something bad had to happen.

It was just her luck.

She felt her heart drop so low she wanted to puke. Was she even going to pick herself up for the Over the Limit paperview that night if there was really something going wrong between her and Phil. Maybe him meeting her family was the one thing that set him off.

She couldn't expect him to want more than a friendship since he didn't even really want that at first. Although having him take her home and hanging out with her family wasn't meant to pull him into a relationship – what if that's how he took it?

Shaking it off, she headed back to the hotel alone hoping she would have time to think about what she was going to say before she said it. "_Ok? Well I'm on my way back to the hotel._" Her finger typed slowly and gingerly as they were shaking because of her nerves.

When she reached the hotel, she headed to her and Kaitlyn's room first – because even if her and Phil had been staying together it wasn't always a set in stone thing. Reaching the room, still no text back from Phil, she was greeted by Kaitlyn. "hey" she smiled then looking back down at her bag she was filling with stuff for the Over the Limit that night. "Hey champ" Kylie forced a smile in return. Just as Kaitlyn started to talk, Kylie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Slyly she pulled it out and opened the message. "_Come to my room._" Followed by a text that said what room number.

She stumbled around waiting for Kaitlyn to be done talking in order for her to tell her friend she was heading out again. After Kaitlyn finally got quite she looked up at Kylie, probably curious as to way she couldn't stand still. "I have to go again." She nervously chuckled. "But I'll be back before we need to leave! I promise" she said rushing out the door, leaving Kaitlyn curious as to where she was going.

None the less, Kylie slowed her pace once she got closer to Phil's door. She was almost ready to immediately apologize for whatever it was that she was sure she had done wrong- but she knew she couldn't assume right away because "We need to talk" could mean anything.

Once she reached the door – she knocked bravely. The minute he opened the door she looked up at him, searching for his eyes. To her surprise, they were warm and welcoming. She walked in, neither of them saying a word.

She pushed her hair aside and looked at the floor. Even if she wasn't looking she could feel his eyes on her. "What did you need to talk about?" she said low and sad.

Now he was confused by her sadness.

"How do I say this…" he mumbled scratching his shaved head. Looking at her, realizing she was still looking down, he gently lifted her chin up. "You've became my best friend." He said. Her frown started to curve the opposite way. "I never knew how much someone could mean to me." He continued. "I want the rumors to be true, I don't want you to say you're single…" he finished. Without bluntly saying it, he hoped she got what he was trying to say. After all, this was the first time he tried to do something like this.

Her eyes flickered, but still, she said nothing.

Phil awkwardly chuckled. "I'm not very good at this." He said running his hands over his scalp. Kylie broke her own silence finally breaking out in laughter. She rose up onto her tippy toes; she knew she didn't have to say anything. She put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him on his lips.

When she pulled away, he smiled. She looked up at him through her thick lashes. Her eyes filled with happiness. "You're the best choice I've made in a while." He said.

* * *

When Phil returned to the back, he threw his championship over his shoulder. Please with his win against Daniel Bryan, he smiled to himself. Immediately wanting to go get the congratulations from his girlfriend that he knew he would get, he decided it was best he hit the showers first.

Walking into the locker room slowly, he found his friend Kofi sitting in the corner taping up his wrists. "Hey man congrats." He said with his voice deep. "Thanks." Phil nodded. "Where have you been man? I miss my road wife" Kofi chuckled. "I've kind of found myself getting into new kinds of trouble lately." He smirked. Kofi nodded, "well whatever it is you got yourself into, it must be good. You've been happier than I've ever seen you." He said standing up. He gave Punk a pat on the back, before starting to exit. "But I got to get out there man." He said. "See ya around." He replied with a friendly smile.

His next move was to set his championship down and hit the showers.

His shower only took about 15 minutes. He returned to the locker, his towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. While searching through his bag he stumbled upon his phone – deciding to check it. He had two missed text messages, one from Colt and one from Kylie. Ignoring the one from Colt that was simply congratulating him on his win, he read the one from Kylie.

"_Congrats! I'm just as proud of you as I've been this whole time._" He smiled to himself and set the phone down so he had free hands to pull on his clothes over his bare body. After sliding on a pair of boxers, he put his legs into a pair of sweat pants and then zipped up and hoodie over his body.

In a hurry to get to his girlfriend, who was most likely waiting for him since the paperview had been over for almost an hour, he shoved his items in his athletic bag and took the spinner belt with him.

He had hoped she would be waiting at the back entrance, so when he saw her from down the hall right where he hoped she was, he was pleased. He smiled small to himself.

She was leaning against the wall looking down at her phone. Her hair twirled down in lose curls, and a lose fitted CM Punk shirt hung on her top half. Her black sweat pants were rolled down on her hips – exposing a little bit of her tan skin between her hips and her stomach.

"Nice shirt" Phil said approaching her. "Yeah, that had a lot of extras because no one was buying, so they gave it to me for free" she smirked. "That was a good one. I'll give you that." He said as they fell into step next to each other. After a return of sarcastic smiles, they eased into conversation about the paperview.

Kylie's focus left what Phil was saying when she could feel the rough skin of his hand searching for hers. His fingers slipped in-between hers and they locked there. She could feel herself smiling and the simplicity of him holding her hand as if it was natural.


	23. -Punk

_Just a cute short chapter foreshadowing whats to come! I may through in a few shorter chapters like this to had some more length to the story because it is more than half way finished. But expect some surprising news at the end! _

_Love - A _

* * *

After a RAW on Monday and a house show Tuesday, CM Punk found himself standing over Colt who was concentrating on lifting weights. He peered around the half empty gym. He saw a few regular faces that came to his favorite gym, as well as some unfamiliar faces. Colt finished last rep and sat up on the bench. "Man, I think I'm getting out of shape." He grunted. Phil smirked, but remained silent.

Colt stood up throwing a towel over his sweat soaked shirt and started to head to the gym locker rooms. Phil followed.

Once inside the locker room, Colt took off his shirt and looked over at Phil who was doing just the same. "You're not looking in the best shape after three consecutive days of being a champion." He chuckled. A smile lightened Phil's face. "I'm not going to lie, I'm feeling a little rough." He said scratching his sweaty bare chest.

Colt chuckled quietly and gathered the things he would need to head to the showers, while Phil did the same. It was only a matter of an hour before they were cleaned and ready to leave the gym and venture off into the snow covered city of Chicago.

Phil shuffled his feet through the snow and Colt did the same. "Is it ever going to stop snowing?" Phil scoffed. Colt laughed. "This is what you get when you live in Chicago." He raised and eye brow to Phil, who still represented his home town so proudly. "It's going to be a mess getting to the airport latter." Phil complained. "I thought you said you had a few days off?" Cabana looked at him confused. "I do. I have to go pick up Kylie latter." He looked down at his feet.

Colt's eyes got big. "Shut up" Colt said, expecting it to be a joke. Phil obviously wasn't joking. He looked over at his friend, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "What?' Phil said throwing up at his hands. Colt stopped his low laugh. "You're being serious aren't you?" he stopped in his tracks. Phil did to. The strait edge superstar simply nodded. "I knew it." He said, picking up his pace again, snow falling in their faces as they walked down yet another block of skyscrapers.

Colt really did know it from the start apparently. After all, he called Phil out on in weeks ago.

"You of all people are in a relationship." Colt said, running his hands over his scalp. Phil shoved his hands in his pocket. "I feel like I'm losing the friend that I thought I knew so well!" He gasped jokingly. Phil could always count on Colt Cabana for some overly dramatic, obnoxious reaction. Phil smiled to himself and kept walking.

As they walked entering a totally different conversation, he looked down at his IPhone – his eyes flickered at the message on the screen. A form of sadness filled his body.

"_My flight was cancelled._"

* * *

Disappointment aside, Kylie stumbled back threw her door. Her small apartment was dark; the only light source was the bright moon outside beaming through all of the windows. Even though she much rather be in Chicago right now, she gazed around the apartment. She did somewhat enjoy the open space and the clean feel it gave off. It was filled with windows and gave off the Tampa/beach vibe.

She didn't bother searching for the switch to turn off the lights. After going through all sorts of trouble at the airport for nothing, she just wanted to escape into her room and fall asleep and let the snow storm heading right through Chicago pass.

She knew what The Bella's meant now, long ago when they use to talk about how much different relationships would be in the WWE.

None the less, she replied to Phil's last text before falling fast asleep in her king sized bed – much to big for just her.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes, when she found herself reopening them. She woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door and curious as to who would be visiting her – she threw herself out of bed and stumbled out of her room and into the living room.

She made it to the door; pushing her messy hair back she opened it quickly. She was surprised to see a man at her door holding a beautiful arrangement of flowers. "Are you Miss Peydon?" he asked checking the clip papers in his hand while holding the flowers in another. She nodded confused, and still half asleep. "Just sign here." The man said holding out a piece of paper on a clip board. Putting little effort into her signature, she signed and took the flowers into her possession.

She shut the door behind her. Her eyes set on the flowers only. She set the glass vase they were in on the kitchen counter and used her hands to rub her eyes. Once her eyes were finally adjusted to the morning light she found the little note card they came with and looked.

"– _Punk_" It read in his hand writing. She blushed.

She never believe she would find someone so sweet and caring (_especially in the WWE_) as she did, and she certainly didn't think a year ago she would of found it in CM Punk. The card didn't even give a special message, but the flowers spoke for themselves.

She had only hoped things weren't too good to be true.


	24. Bruises

_(:_

_Love - A_

* * *

CM Punk fiddled his fingers while sitting in the big chair with a microphone in front of his face. Being there for already almost a half an hour, he came to the conclusion they were a pretty lively bunch – but then again they weren't much different than all of the other radio show hosts who he's met over the years.

He smiled slyly when the conversation suddenly focused on his personal life. "So I think the next obvious question is, do you have a girlfriend?" the loud mouth man shifted in his chair. Phil looked down at his phone and back up. "Umm..." he couldn't hold back his smiles. "I do… -I do have a girlfriend." he laughed quietly. "Really?" the host said, becoming interested. "Yeah, I know it such a surprise a guy like me has a girlfriend." He said jokingly, sarcasm dripping from his tone. The whole room laughed along with him. "No but seriously..." he scratched his chin. "I do have a great girlfriend…" he said shyly and hesitantly.

"Somehow I got lucky enough to find a girl who believes in what I do, and just understands this crazy life. She really is something. She's all I could have ever asked for."

* * *

Kylie watched Phil open the hotel room and struggle with her bags that he insisted on carrying. Kylie shut the door behind them while he dropped the bags to the floor. When he turned around, he softly planted a kiss on Kylie's lips. She smiled slightly, but it faded almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curving his eyebrows inward. "I'm just tired." She said, her words fading into a yawn. Slowly she took off her zip up jacket, revealing more than just the little grey tank top underneath. "Kylie…" he moved in closer, gently pushing her hair off her shoulder. A bruise covered a large fraction of her collar bone, and it didn't stop there. Older yellow bruises scaled down her arms along with new purple ones on top.

She didn't say anything; she just looked up at the tall figure, batting her eye lashes. "I'm fine." She said, though he didn't ask if she was. "I don't even train as much as you do." He said. "Half the guys in the locker room don't even train as much as you do." He continued. "You don't have as much to prove." She gave a hint of a frown. "You can't prove anything if your injured." He said sarcastically. She pulled away from him suddenly.

She didn't say anything, just turned away. Knowing whatever he said bothered her, he took her by the hand and started heading for the door. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." He said leaving the room, his hand attached to hers still.

It wasn't long before they found a bakery and coffee shop only a few streets away from the hotel. As they entered, he tugged on the worn out hat on his head and looked down. Kylie separated their hands and approached the counter first, ordering for herself. Phil did the same right after. It didn't take long before her bagel and coffee was done, and they handed Phil his donut and water. They took a seat across from each other at a small table.

"What if I trained you?" he said, daring to bring up the subject again. Kylie looked up from the bagel in her hand. She raised an eye brow, causing Phil to smile. "I'm serious!" he said. "I don't mix business with pleasure." She smirked. Phil rolled his eyes. "A little late for that." He said low. Though Kylie giggled at the remark she refused to show him a smile, so she looked back down, focusing on her food. "You're at a good place right now… you can slow down on the training." He said dropping the smile, taking a sip of water. Kylie shrugged. "Well I'm not where I want to be yet." She said in all seriousness. Phil finally settled with her choice after trying to talk about it for a second time.

"I think this will be our last match together tonight." She said bringing the soft bagel to her lips, taking bigger bites realizing Phil was already done with his. He nodded, but when he went to speak, a woman interrupted them.

She was standing with a young boy, who looked to be around the age of five. "I'm so sorry to bother you guys! My son's a huge fan and wants to know if he can get a picture with you." She smiled politely. Kylie finished chewing her food and swallowed, nodding her head. Phil glanced at Kylie and seeing her answer was yes, he nodded as well.

Kylie and Phil leaned together closer to the boy, whose smile hadn't left his face the whole time. The woman backed away and pulled out her camera. Kylie flashed a perfect smile, and Punk pulled his lips into a smile hiding his teeth.

After the picture was taken, and the little boy turned around to look at him, Phil kindly started a conversation. "So who do you like better, me or her?" he said. The little boy flashed a smile and nervously pointed at Kylie. "Her?!" he said jokingly. The little boy giggled. "It's ok. That's understandable." Phil said. The little boy giggled again but by then his mom was ready to leave. "Thank you so much." She said before heading out.

Kylie's eyes flickered, gazing at Phil who was turning back around in his seat.

She knew the picture would end up on the internet and add to the rumors _(that were obviously now true, just not yet confirmed to the media)_ of them dating. She didn't so much care at that moment in time, and it didn't seem like it bothered Phil to much either.

* * *

"_Have you met Kylie?" Nikki smiled at John Cena who was standing in front of them. "No I haven't" he replied politely, sticking out his hand and offering it to the new diva. Kylie smiled and took his much larger hand into hers. "Kylie Peydon." She said shyly. "Nice to meet you." He replied and gazed at the man he was in a conversation with before the girls approached them. CM Punk was standing in his trunks, boots, pads, and a shirt. He didn't say anything the whole time and avoided eye contact. Still, when Kylie looked at him – too nervous to speak to him- Punk shot her an awkward friendly smile. _

"_I'll catch you guys latter." Punk said, separating himself from the others. He attempted a wave goodbye and trailed off into the other direction. _

_She didn't think so much about Punk's cold shoulder towards her. She got that from a lot of superstars. No one was really ever going to be as nice to her as Nikki or even Cena was on her first night. _

Pulling her attention off such an old memory, she looked back at what she needed to stay focused on.

In her all dark green attire, Kylie stood on the side of the apron wile Alex and Punk went back and forth for the start of their last house show match together. She peered over at AJ on the other side.

For a long minute Kylie thought deeply about what she could do to make things more fun and interesting.

Just then she had her chance. Punk rolled out of the ring escaping Alex, so Kylie hopped off the apron and chased Punk around the ring. In the meantime Alex and AJ stood inside the ring, remaining confused. After doing two laps around the ring, Punk finally reentered the ring, but still managed to gain the upper hand in the match.

Somehow Alex managed to get tangled up in the ropes right by their corner. Kylie tagged herself in and ran past Punk and Alex and headed toward AJ. Not even having time to get in the ring, Kylie kicked AJ, sending her off the ring, to the floor, hitting the outside of the ring on her way down.

Taking a second to gloat she turned around finding herself and Punk alone in the ring. Without time to do anything, he winked at her – Picking her up and putting her over his shoulders in the perfect position to GTS her. He stood like that for a minute while she kicked and squealed on his shoulders.

The crowd reacted well, cheering but stopped when he set her back down without doing the move. Innocently Kylie thanked him repeatedly, but a moment latter, sent a kick right in-between his legs. He grunted loudly and leaned down just enough for her to climb onto his shoulders letting him stand up straight.

Sitting on his shoulders, she waited till she was balanced and he was steadily standing up strait. With one quick movement, she had the crowd going crazy. After doing a perfect role up on CM Punk, the ref counted to three.

Punk did everything he could to hide his smile, so he rolled over to his stomach and laid on the mat, while the Ref held Kylies hand high up, with Alex on the other side, acting as if he was in pain from the fall to the floor earlier in the match.

Alex swept her into his arms like he usually did. Hugging tightly adding to the act. As he usually did he went in for a kiss, only this time she turned her head. Trying to look less awkward, she kept smiling and so did Alex.

By this time, Punk was already back up to the start of the ramp. He did his best to give Kylie a nod and a smile showing how proud he was.


	25. The End

_I hope I don't let anyone down when I say this but.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Yes. It's true. Have Faith is coming to a close after 25 chapters. you guys have been so incredible with your sweet reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I had to end it now because I was losing the inspiration I had in the beginning. I just didn't want the story to become a chore too write because I know if that were to happen it wouldn't be as good as when it started. I have a surprise at the end so please read on and as usual ENJOY!_

_Love always - A_

* * *

Kylie fell into step following Phil out of the car. The crowed of the San Diego was lively and excited to see not only CM Punk but Kylie also. She smiled at the few people that called out to her. Even though the negativity was still pulling on her heart strings, the feelings her fans gave her kept the smile on her face for a moment. When they reached the doors, Kylie grabbed Phil's hand ready for him to lead her through the chaos.

Their fingers unlocked when they saw the table they would be answering questions at in the near distance along with their fans waiting to get a chance to meet them.

The man in charge announced their names and they took their seats at the table. Kylie knew fans were probably surprised because it was a last minute choice by WWE officials to add Kylie to the Q&A table. She was ready to face any questions that would be asked.

It seemed like the questions were moving rather quickly because they were all easy to answer. But Kylie's heart picked up when Phil was asked by a teenage girl if he was single. She looked at him and smirked ready to hear his question. She knew they weren't ready to discuss their relationship publicly so she was curious as to know how he would answer.

His first reaction was to laugh it off, and then he blushed. She watched as his lip ring moved slightly on his lip. "I am, unfortunately for you, not single." He stated with a smile. Under the table she could feel his hand settle on her thigh and she smiled to herself.

The Q&A went on smoothly for the next hour. The questions weren't challenging and if it was, Kylie always found comfort in something Phil would interrupt and say. Constantly she found herself laughing out loud in front of everyone to things he would say.

Still, under her happiness, she could feel herself become fearful of what those who weren't fans of her would say.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, Kylie sat down on the bed. Phil was focused on his comic but looked up when she moved closer to him. Marking his page, he set the comic down and pressed his lips against her fore head as she leaned into him. Kylie pressed her lips into a smile and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't look up. He used his fingers to gently raise her chin. "I'm just tired." She finally responded, her voice low and soft. Phil, uncomfortably, sat up strait on the bed and looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. Kylie remained still.

"You've been different lately." He confessed. "I'm sorry." She replied. Hesitantly she began to talk again. "I've just been working a lot harder and it's just making me tired." She explained. Phil narrowed his brows. "Give yourself a break. When I met you a month ago, you weren't like this. Why the sudden change?" he asked becoming confused and even sort of frustrated.

She felt her face get hot. Her cheeks burned as she nervously looked for the things to say. Her eyes flickered and her words finally came up to fast for her to even filter them.

"Months ago I wasn't actually in the ring. I was just a valet! I'm not saying I didn't want this! I did! I still do. I want this more than anything because I love wrestling but I'm not Trish Stratus. I'm not like Michelle. I have to work my ass off to even prove myself! And especially right now when I can't make someone who's already so talented, like Alex, look bad…" she got off the bed still flustered, and still upset the words kept coming. "And then you came along…" she felt her eyes well up, "And I just feel like you think I'm better than I actually am. I still have so much to work on and you just make it seem so easy. You're a champion; you're one of the biggest superstars right now."

"I don't want people to look at you differently because you're with me. I don't want to let you down." She finished, tears falling down her warm cheeks.

To Kylie's surprise, Phil stood up from the bed and walked over to her. Taking her body into his. He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around her body. After for holding her for at least a minute, he pulled away. It was his turn to talk finally.

"Do you think I give a damn what people think? Do I look like the kind of guy who gives a damn what people say?" he smirked quickly before going on. "Kylie. Even when you were just a valet, I took interest in you because I saw something. I saw that spark in your eyes. I've been in this industry for long enough to know you're one of a kind. You want this and you're real. You're down to earth and I saw at that from the start!" he stepped closer and looked down on her. "I don't think you're better than you are. I think you're perfect. You are perfect." He said lowering his voice. His eyes gazed into hers, catching the warmth. He used his fingers to wipe the tears off her damp cheeks.

Kylie looked at him, finding it impossible to look away at this point.

"I'm in love with you." His voice was deep and awkward, but it was the fact that he had said that that sent chills up her spine and butterfly's formed in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Well…" Kylie said pushing her dark wavy hair out of her face. She relaxed her arms to her side and looked up at Alex. Alex smiled politely. "It's been great working with you…" he said nervously. "But let's be honest..." Kylie said catching Alex's full undivided attention. "You're happy this is over." She smiled. "I know I wasn't your first choice of someone to work with. This whole story line wasn't your first choice – but I've appreciated you trying to enjoy it." She said with complete honestly. Alex Riley chuckled. "You're right… and I'll admit – I had my doubts, but I do think you'll do great." He smiled innocently. Kylie offered one back. Alex pulled her into an awkward hug. "Thank you again." She smiled and stepped away.

She headed back to the locker room pleased with the information that this Monday night would be the last night her and Alex Riley would work as a team and even more pleased with the fact that she would still continue receiving her push. As scary as it was, in just an hour she knew she would be entering yet another chapter in her career.

With a sudden skip in her step she walked into the locker room and walked over to her bag to get her attire ready for that night. When she reached her bag but she found something that wasn't there before. She picked up a piece of paper that lay on top of her bag. Feeling another presence in the room, Kylie quickly turned around.

Kaitlyn rounded the corner and found a place to sit down so she could adjust her wrestling boots.

"Who is this from?" she said holding up the paper. Kaitlyn looked up from her boots and smiled. "Read it." She replied. Kylie did as she was told and looked down.

"_Hope you didn't think we forgot about you! As always, proud of our third Bella. Better work it tonight, we'll be watching. Front row of course. – Love B & N_."

Kylie smiled at the short and sweet message from the two girls that had he back the most over the years. From the second she walked back stage to her first event, to the time they had decided to part ways from the business. Through everything, all the ups and downs, and struggles – they were right there. They were the first to truly believe in her and she would always appreciate not only Nikki Bella, but Brie Bella as well.

When Kylie raised her eyes back to Kaitlyn she continued smiling. Not only did she have great old friends, she had great new ones.

An hour and one match latter, Kylie walked past the curtain in her gold ring attire that looked extremely well up against her tan skin. Alex right away separated from her and headed back to the men's locker room but Kylie found herself greeted by her boyfriend. Her first instinct was to hug him and she did just that.

He petted the back of her damp, messy, sweaty hair and let her be the first to pull away. When she looked up at him she saw so much. So much more than she that stand-offish guy she knew from her first year in the company.

Could she have done it without him? Probably not. He made her believe in herself. He made her feel like she was worth something. He brought her out of her shell and picked her up whenever she was down. He helped her get out of whatever tough situation she was in – whether it was her problems with Eve or her problems with herself.

After her tonight she could fully close the chapter of her second year of her wrestling career. Filled with so much she had finally started feeling alive. Kylie felt like she was finally in a good place.

On top of everything, she had fallen in love.

"Come on kid." Phil said, swinging his arm over Kylie shoulders as they walked out of gorilla position.

* * *

**_Hopefully you enjoyed that last chapter and here's the big news... I will add one more chapter BUT it will be a preview for the sequel. Yes, I said it - sequel. No idea when I'll be posting it but it should be soon! Any question you have - feel free to private message me. _**


	26. Preview

_Alright guys! this is the preview of what the sequel to Have Faith will be. I hope this interests those of you who loved Have Faith so much. I have no idea when exactly I will publish the story, but I promise it will be soon. _

_The title of the story will be "Something To Think About" so keep a look out if your interested. _

_Don't forget to review on what you feel after reading this preview! _

_Love - A _

* * *

4 years and several career defining moments later, Kylie Peydon found herself happier than ever. Her fan base was huge and she was being referred to as the face of the divas. Though she didn't get a big head about it or her success, she was everywhere. Talk shows, magazines, and gossip columns took even more notice in her than ever. She was bigger than ever and on top of her game.

She had finally managed to feel comfortable in the ring because her skills were almost perfected. Still a pretty face, she owned every match she competed in. Her promos were believable, her wrestling moves were top notch and her story lines were interesting.

Still in her growing popularity and success, one WWE superstar still stood by her side. CM Punk wanted nothing more than his girlfriend's dreams to come true from the start. After all, he had been there during almost every struggle she had faced. Their relationship stayed near perfect year after year.

With the relationship surpassing the four year mark it seemed like they were in a good place. Kylie and Phil both having success in their careers separately, an apartment together in his favorite place Chicago and plenty of fan support, it seemed like they were set with everything they needed – well all but a ring, and not a wrestling ring.

Never one to ask for much, or worry about stupid things, Kylie couldn't help but worry that she would never be married. Phil was always the guy who made it very clear that he didn't believe in marriage, and Kylie knew that but she never knew how much she would end up loving him.

Though she never feared him leaving her, she feared him never putting a beautiful ring on her finger that every girl dreams about. She feared only being able to label him her boyfriend, never anything more. It killed her more knowing she never wanted to leave him because he was everything she ever wanted. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Would Phil ever be able to put his original feelings on marriage aside knowing he never wanted to be with anyone else and was for sure he wanted a life with Kylie?


End file.
